


Awakened: Part 4

by zack_M83



Category: The Transformers (Cartoon Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 14:03:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 27,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19747243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zack_M83/pseuds/zack_M83
Summary: The Cybertronians find themselves re-energized after crash landing on a planet. Now the Autobots must learn this new world, discover allies, and prevent the Decepticons from finding Trypticon. If Megatron rediscovers where the Titan rests then all is lost for the Autobots do not have the strength to stand against such a foe.Meanwhile on Cybertron Warpath and a small collection of Autobots cast off in hopes of discovering the fate of the Ark and its crew. Desperate to find their leader, they risk everything.





	Awakened: Part 4

-{1}-

The startup menu appeared, and Skywarp selected his systems to reboot. He breezed through his system checks, but froze when he saw schematics for his alternate mode. It wasn’t a Tetrajet SK seeker model, but something else. Something _alien_.

After a long delay, he accessed his start up and his sensors came online. Transforming, he looked around the bridge. Bodies were sprawled out all about the helm. Skywarp walked over to the busted screen. A brown alloy he’d never seen before had punctured it. The hull of Optimus Prime lay nearby, resting on top of the controls. The Seeker resisted the urge to blast the Autobot leader.

_No sense in wasting the energon._

Not far away, Skywarp saw Megatron. His head smashed in, and several dents covered his chest hull. Was there no one else who survived the crash?

“Repair, repair. System at one hundred percent,” a voice echoed.

Skywarp spun around holding up his sidearm cannon. Before he blasted the controls, he realized it was the computer’s voice. A beam of yellow energy was illuminating a section of the floor. Had he been within the beam?

Realizing he might revive his allies, Skywarp pulled Megatron to the healing rays. The yellow power covered the leader’s hull. When the repairs were finished, Megatron transformed into his tank mode. After a few nano-clicks, Megatron transformed. The Decepticon leader’s optics flashed red.

“Lord Megatron, we are alive again.”

The Decepticon leader looked at him then glanced around the bridge. “Quickly, we must revive the others.”

“All of us? Including Starscream?” Skywarp asked.

“Including that foolish sub commander,” Megatron said.

“Of course, Lord Megatron,” Skywarp said.

Megatron and Skywarp pulled the other Decepticons to the repair rays. The golden rays struck the Cybertronians, and began repairing them. Mechanical arms came out from the terminal and began welding pieces together.

After the Decepticons on the bridge were revived, Megatron blasted the lift doors open.

“It looks like the elevator is blocking our escape, Lord Megatron,” Soundwave said.

“Thundercracker and Skywarp cut open the lift top. Once it’s open pass the others up to us so they can be revived.”

“Yes, Lord Megatron,” the two Seekers said together. They jumped onto the top of the lift and transformed their hands into laser cutters. They opened the top and found Starscream hidden in the shaft. His head crushed in from the impact of the crash.

“Let’s leave him offline,” Thundercracker said.

“Can’t. I already asked. Megatron wants him revived too,” Skywarp said. “Take him up.”

“All right,” Thundercracker picked up the Seeker and flew up the shaft.

Alone, Skywarp stepped onto the second floor. The Constructicons and Aerialbots were scattered about in the hull. Their bodies tangled together from the impact. “This will take some time.”

A spike in his sensors drew his attention away from the damaged hulls of his allies. Skywarp walked to the area that stood open. The doors rested on the floor. Gazing inside, Skywarp saw energon crystals had completely taken over the storage chamber.

Skywarp activated his communication link. “Lord Megatron, you need to see this. I’ve found a huge cache of energon crystal in the storage bay.”

A few nano-clicks later, Megatron, and the others came down the shaft. At seeing the large amount of crystal the Decepticon leader looked at the Constructicons. “We must get them revived at once then we must take as much as we can carry.”

“Why not just come back and harvest more?” Starscream asked.

“You’ve not even been revived a solar planetary cycle, Starscream. Don’t make me regret ordering the others to revive you,” Megatron said.

“O-of course, Lord Megatron,” Starscream said.

The Decepticons carried the Constructicons to the bridge. After the rays revitalized the Combiners, they went to work harvesting the crystal, and loading it into the back of Long Haul’s new alternate mode.

When they couldn’t carry anymore, Megatron blasted a hole in the ship’s side and the Decepticons fled the ruined vessel. “Astrotrain, transform. Everyone into the shuttle.”

Astrotrain transformed and opened the side door. Inside several chairs awaited them. Skywarp sat and studied the countryside.

“Where are we going, Lord Megatron?” Starscream asked when Astrotrain was in the air.

“I’m picking up heavy amounts of energy in the area and my sensors say there are thousands of life forms clustered in a few sectors,” Astrotrain said from the control area.

“We must find a place where none of these creatures can find us so we can process the energon and work at finding Trypticon and the rest of our forces,” Megatron said. “Once we have sucked this planet dry of its resources, then we will return to Cybertron and infuse the Allspark.”

“What if Cybertron doesn’t exist anymore?” Skywarp asked.

“It must exist. I left Shockwave in control and he would preserve the planet at all cost,” Megatron said.

“Lord Megatron, I’m picking up four vehicles heading our way at a high rate of speed,” Astrotrain said.

“Skywarp and Thundercracker, deal with them,” Megatron said.

The bay door opened, and the two Seekers jumped out and transformed into their new vehicle modes. As soon as his sensors picked up the signatures, Skywarp teleported behind them. He released two ion blasts, and the ships blew up in mid-air. Two small figures shot out of the vessels before his rockets hit.

Thundercracker shot in between the remaining vehicles and blasted both. “These new forms are something else,” the blue, black, and gray Seeker said.

“Yes, they are.” Skywarp activated his communication link. “Lord Megatron, the attackers are no more. I recommend that we keep up the escort until we reach our destination.”

“Agreed. Keep sharp. I believe it likely these creatures will try to stop us again.”

“As you command, Lord Megatron,” Skywarp said.

* * *

Optimus Prime activated his systems. He checked his new alternate mode and finished his startup sequence. Transforming, he looked at the bridge. The first thing he observed was that there were no Decepticons intermingled with his forces.

“Repair complete. Optimus Prime, leader of the Autobots.”

Optimus searched his memory banks. “Thanks, Teletraan One.”

“Acknowledged. Power system is at eighty percent. The computer system will need to recharge in twenty solar planetary cycles.”

_So it revived the Decepticons first._

“How long have we been in stasis lock, Teletraan One?”

“Error, an unknown measure of time has passed.”

“It must be several solar system cycles for there to be such an error.” Optimus walked over to his friend and pulled Ironhide to the repair rays. While the rays worked on restoring the damaged Autobot, Optimus found all the parts for Prowl and laid him in the rays beside Ironhide. Arms came out of the computer terminal and reassembled the white and black Autobot.

As Teletraan One worked, Optimus walked over to the other terminals. He found a random piece of alloy had fallen on the computer and reactivated the system. The chances of such a thing happening were astronomical, yet this random event had activated the repair systems and brought them back.

“Optimus! What in the name of Cybertron happened?” The red and gray Autobot asked as he sat up. “Last thing I remember was being blasted by those Decepticon Seekers.”

“One of the last things I recall were we crash landed on the planet. For now, we need to focus on reviving everyone and then we can ask the questions.”

“Understood, Prime,” Ironhide said.

Prowl walked over to the lift doors. “I take it from the blasted doors and ruined elevator that the Decepticons awakened before we did, but I’m not picking up any energon signatures to suggest they’re still here.”

“It appears so. However, we must focus on the task at hand, Prowl,” Optimus said.

Optimus and the other Autobots pulled the hulls of their allies into the repair rays. As the computer system worked, the Autobots put some hulls back together. They would remain in stasis lock but by repairing the hulls manually it didn’t tax Teletraan One’s power supply more than needed.

When all his Autobots were revived, they met outside the ship. A huge hole had been blasted from the side of the vessel. Optimus didn’t have to examine the burn marks to know Megatron had blasted his way out.

_Perhaps that was what knocked me into the repair rays. If Megatron had considered that possibility then the Decepticon leader would have returned and snuffed all our sparks out._

Optimus walked back and forth before the Autobots. He was thankful that all of his friends had survived the wreck. “We have been in stasis lock for an unknown number of solar planetary cycles and likely even several solar system cycles. 

“Judging from the scorch marks on the interior of the Ark Megatron blasted it recently. Which means they revived shortly before we did. This gives us an advantage.”

Skids stepped forward. “How does that give us an advantage, Prime?”

Optimus Prime regarded the blue, silver, and red Autobot. “First, they will have to build a base where we only need to get ours operational. Second, they don’t know we’re revived. We can survey the neighboring sectors and find them without them noticing us. Assuming they remained in the area.”

The leader of the Autobots looked at the rest of his soldiers. “Jazz and Red Alert, I want you two to look into the condition of the drones. See if we can get any operational to help secure the Ark.” Optimus Prime looked at Ironhide. “While they’re doing that, I want you and Skids guarding the entrance to the shuttle.”

“Do you want Rachet and me to work on the computer systems?” Wheeljack asked.

“Yes, we need to get the long distance scanners working. If the Decepticons have escaped to a location outside the sphere of Teletraan One sensors, then we need them fully functional so we can locate them.”

Prowl stepped forward. “What about the rest of us?”

“It’s imperative we begin work on a refinery so we can convert resources into energon.”

“The Ark has a way to liquefy the crystal and fill energon cubes,” Rachet said.

“I had a look at the Ark’s systems while some of us were still in stasis lock,” Wheeljack said. “We can use the shuttle’s system for now, but it will be a significant tax on its power supply, and if we don’t plan, then we’ll be out of power and have energon crystals without the ability to convert the substance into something we can consume.”

“As you see that is why the refinery is important. Even if it’s pure energon, it still must be melted down for our systems to consume it,” Optimus Prime said. “Everyone else will help Wheeljack and Rachet.”

As everyone went to their assignments, Optimus looked towards the native life forms settlement. Teletraan One had picked up the life forms and how there were several powerful weapons near the Autobot ship. It would be wise to converse with the people and let them know the Autobots weren’t a threat.

Transforming, Optimus drove around the mountain. When he pulled up to the settlement he saw several life forms working in the settlement. Optimus’ sensors identified several life forms that appeared to have suffered fatal damage. Were the Decepticons responsible for this?

Two figures in black gear stepped forward, stopping him, Optimus scanned them, learning their language so he could converse with them.

“What’s this? How is this truck able to drive itself?”

“Greetings life forms,” Optimus Prime transformed before them. “I am Optimus Pr—”

The two life forms pointed what constituted as weapons at him. “Holy… what are we supposed to do with this? Do you think this was what attacked the base?”

Optimus held up his hands. “I come in peace. My crew and I crash-landed on your planet in the past. We were revived recently. We haven’t harmed any of your kind.”

The two life forms looked at each other then studied him again. “Listen, you’re on government soil, you need to stand down before we blow you to wherever it is you came from.”

“I understand,” Optimus said.

One of the life forms looked at the other. “What are we supposed to do about this?”

“Uh… You remain here with this… thing while I go report to the higher ups.”

“Wait what? You’re just going to leave me with this… robot?”

Seeing the distress of the life form, Optimus thought it best to ease the creature’s concern. “I am Optimus Prime, a Cybertronian from the planet Cybertron. I’m the leader of the Autobots.”

The commander looked from Optimus back to his ally. “Yes, consider it a chance to indulge the science fiction little boy within you.” The leading creature left the other to find their superiors.

“Oh _fantastic_! I _never_ signed up for this.” the life form looked about, gripping his weapon. “N-now, you just s-stand down.”

Optimus Prime held up his hands, showing he wasn’t armed. “I already told you I come in peace. I will not hurt you.”

_Perhaps I should warn them of the threat of Megatron._

“However, there are those of my kind… Cybertronians that crash landed with us on this planet. They are dangerous and led by a tyrant by the name of Megatron. His goal is to conquer our home world and anything else he deems necessary for his ambition.”

The soldier shook his head. “You say you come in peace… and you’re from another world. This Megatron is as dangerous as you say? How do I know I can believe what you say?”

“In time you will know that what I say is true. I ask you to believe my words until you have reason not to.”

“Robots from another planet! That seems impossible,” the creature said.

“You cannot travel in space?”

The creature seemed to relax slightly. “Yes, but only short distances, such as the moon. We have satellites that take long distance images and robots that have made it to another planet, but we’ve yet to travel there.”

“What is all of this?”

Optimus turned and looked at another life form as it and others follow him. “Greetings life forms. I am Optimus Prime and I’m—”

“Someone contact General Flagg at once. And I better not hear a word of this on the news or else you’ll be court marshaled! Am I clear?”

“Sir, yes sir,” the warriors all said as one.

Not sure why the creature was acting in such a fashion, Optimus looked at the other creatures. “As I’ve said before, I come in peace. My crew and I are stuck on your planet until we can complete the repairs to our ship and defeat the Decepticons.”

“Decepticons? Is that the name of the group led by that Megatron?” the creature Optimus had been conversing with asked.

“Yes, they are from Cybertron and will do everything in their power to cause problems for your people and planet.”

“Could they have been the ones that shot down—”

“Stow that talk soldier,” the leader of the group said. “I’ve got a battlefield to clean, bodies to send home and a base to fix. I don’t have time for this!”

_Perhaps it’s best if I give them time to process what I’ve told them._

“If that is the case then I will return to the ship. Should you wish to converse with me you will find me there. It isn’t hard to miss,” Optimus said then transformed. The life form that had been giving orders gasped in wonder as Optimus Prime left the area.

-{2}-

Soundwave’s sensors picked up the Mini-cons spark signatures. He turned on his communication link. “Lord Megatron, Laserbeak and Buzzsaw have returned.”

Megatron walked out of the cave they were using as a storage area. “Excellent. It appears their ability to mask themselves worked with the native life forms’ computer systems.”

The two creatures transformed and entered Soundwave’s hull cavity. Scanning the information, he transformed into a large computer screen with a diskette drive. “There are no inhabitants in the area and there are ruins of several alloy structures within a few sectors from here. It will be enough to get our base started.”

Megatron turned to Reflector. “I want you three, Soundwave, Rumble, Frenzy and the Constructicons to harvest this alloy. Mixmaster, I want you to take the alloy and change it into something we can use to reinforce this storage area and construct a refinery.”

“As you command, Lord Megatron,” Mixmaster said.

The group of Decepticons flew into the air while the Constructicons transformed into their alternate modes and followed on the ground. Soundwave followed the directions that his minions provided and when he saw the old, rusted buildings, he wondered if the structures were salvageable.

“Frenzy and Rumble keep watch to ensure no one sneaks up on us,” Soundwave said. The two Decepticons went to opposite sides of the area, making sure nothing disturbed the group as they worked.

The Constructicons transformed into their robot modes. Bonecrusher, and Scrapper tore the structures apart, while Long Haul and Hook took the scrap to Mixmaster who dissolved the alloy in his removable mixing tank. As the alloys dissolved, Scavenger, and Reflector built molds for the liquefied metal. As the Constructicon emptied the liquid into the molds, Soundwave went through his memory banks trying to find adequate blueprints for building the base.

“This alloy is subpar. I had to add several enzymes and crystals to strengthen it,” Mixmaster said. “It should work now.”

“As long as it can withstand the energon power residue that is all that matters,” Soundwave said.

The process continued until the ruins were gone. By the Constructicons methods they had created one hundred sheets of the alloy that could be shaped into what they needed. Loading up Long Haul, they returned to the base.

Soundwave finished the schematics for the refinery, and all the Decepticons bent to the task of building the construction. With so many hands working on the construct, they finished the factory in a few solar planetary cycles.

“Reflector, I want you to process the energon. As soon as we can, we will build Seeker drones that will relieve you of the task,” Megatron said.

“As you command, Lord Megatron,” the three Decepticons said in unison and walked over to the assembly line. They placed the bits of crystal in vats which would melt it into liquid form.

“With our basic needs seen to, we must begin construction of a scanner that will discover this frequency the primitive life forms use so we can cloak ourselves against it like Soundwave’s minions,” Megatron said.

“We crushed these life forms’ attempts to ground us before. I say we attack their military installations. Cripple their chances to hinder us now instead of hiding,” Starscream said.

“That’s because you’re an idiot, Starscream. While you were at the bay doors watching Skywarp and Thundercracker deal with the life forms, I had time to use Astrotrain’s computers to scan the life forms and their military capabilities. While it would cost them dearly to attack us, they have the means to destroy us if they combined their weapons.”

Megatron walked to the entrance of the cave. “After we find Trypticon and reactivate the rest of our forces that came with us then we can use the Titan to deal with the natives while we focus on large-scale energon harvesting.”

“But—”

“I will not tolerate your second guessing my choices, Starscream. Continue to try my patience and I’ll rip your spark out,” Megatron said.

“O-of course, Lord Megatron,” the Seeker commander said.

“Soundwave, I want you to play back Laserbeak and Buzzsaw reconnaissance missions. We need to understand this world on a larger scale if we are to successfully conquer it.”

“As you command, Lord Megatron.” Soundwave transformed into his alternate mode.

As Soundwave played back the findings, his sensors noted Hook joining the group. “It seems like a different world than what we saw when we first came here,” the Constructicon said.

“When I access my memories, there was none of these life forms. Nor was there any technology that the creatures had,” Megatron said.

“It must mean we were in stasis lock for a long span of time for things to change the way they have,” Astrotrain said. “Look at those structures! They are nearly as tall as a Titan!”

“Soundwave, show us sources of energy,” Megatron said. “That is where our focus must be. Once we have our troops and resources, then we can see about what else this world has to offer us.”

* * *

Ultra Magnus drank some of the purple energon. Several volcanos provided ample energon supplies for his warriors as long as they didn’t add more units to their base.

The door opened and Warpath walked into the room. “Ultra Magnus, I want to talk to you about something.”

Ultra Magnus had named the crimson Cybertronian his second in command since Optimus never returned to reclaim the title of the leader. He had a feeling that he knew what this conversation was to be about. “What is it?”

“I was wondering if you’d given thought to sending out a crew to discover what happened to Optimus and the away team.”

“Everyone here has already mourned the loss of our leader and his away team. As much as I wish it otherwise, they would have come solar system cycles ago if they still functioned,” Ultra Magnus said.

“But what if they are stuck on a planet and can’t call for help? The question of what could be _must_ be answered. I understand they could be offline, but if not then we have a duty to find them and bring them back home.”

“We’ve discussed this before, Warpath,” Ultra Magnus said.

“Since we came here, we’ve done _nothing_. The Wreckers have had missions I’ll give you that, but the rest of us need to do something! Just a small crew, I’m not talking about emptying the base,” Warpath said.

“So you want to go on a potential suicide mission?” Ultra Magnus asked.

Warpath pointed towards the general direction of Cybertron. “You send Kup and the Wreckers on missions to cause problems to the Decepticons. Those missions are more dangerous than a handful of Autobots going on an exploration mission to find our missing leader.”

“And if he’s offline, and it costs you your spark also?”

“Then I say it was worth it! _If_ Optimus is offline, then he and all those whose sparks are extinguished should be added to the monument,” Warpath said.

The Autobot memorial had been duplicated on Nava 013 with new names added. As it was likely the Decepticons destroyed the original monument when they captured Iacon. Perhaps Warpath was right.

“Who wants to go?”

“Everyone… but I’ve selected two others besides myself. Cliffjumper and Jetfire. Jetfire can transport us,” Warpath said.

“You won’t take anyone else?” Ultra Magnus asked. He knew nearly everyone would want to go.

“On the chance that something happens I don’t want to jeopardize any more Autobots,” Warpath said.

After a few nano-clicks of considering the situation, Ultra Magnus nodded. “I’ll allow it. Take some energon and go.”

“Thank you, Ultra Magnus,” Warpath said. “I’ll prepare to leave at once.”

Ultra Magnus nodded to the Autobot. “Just promise me you’ll take care of yourself and everyone that goes with you.”

“I give you my word.” Warpath left.

“Do you think sending them is wise?” Omega Supreme asked.

Ultra Magnus regarded the terminal. “Perhaps it’s not wise, but it is the right thing to do. I’ve put it off for far too long.”

_What if they perished because I failed to send someone sooner?_

“Considering the time they’ve been gone, it is likely that they’re offline,” Omega Supreme said.

“One thing that Optimus has instilled in us is hope. Perhaps he is offline, but if we find him and the others stranded on some backward world, it would be a morale boost we’ve not had in solar system cycles. It would be worth it.”

“If they are found and they come here Nava 013 cannot support them,” Omega Supreme said.

“ _If_ Optimus is found and they can make it back, then I’d say we’ll be retaking Iacon,” Ultra Magnus said. Just the thought of Optimus returning made him want to take the fight to the Decepticons again.

“Understood, but—”

“Enough, Omega Supreme. I understand your points because I’ve argued them myself. I’ve made my decision. Let that be the end.”

“Very well.”

Ultra Magnus looked out the window and studied the planet beyond. The blue swirls raged across the world. He’d had Roll Out construct probes to study the planet, but the world was covered in water, and not suitable for expeditions. He had hoped to have an outpost on the planet but it couldn’t support Cybertronian life.

He thought of the Ark ships which were spread out in the universe, going about their lives, oblivious to the fate of their home world. Did they ever consider those that remained behind and fought the war? By now, the settlements would have a strong tie to the planets they had been sojourning on. If the war ended, would they return to Cybertron or would they remain on these other planets? 

-{3}-

“And that is our story,” Optimus Prime said.

Wheeljack considered Duke. The yellow-haired human carried himself like a warrior, but the creature was so small. Perhaps the Cybertronian’s perspective was off concerning these native life forms. Maybe they were made of sterner stuff despite their size. The Cybertronian scientist left Optimus with the human.

Wheeljack walked into the storage area, where large amounts of sapphire colored crystals were held. The energon crystals were growing exponentially every solar planetary cycle. Even now, new shafts were growing. 

_If I can figure out a way to duplicate these conditions on Cybertron then it could bring the planet back from the brink._

Red Alert and Jazz walked into the storage area. “What are you two coming in here for?” Wheeljack asked.

The two security officers looked at each other. “We’ve got seventy drones functional, but before we bring them online, we need to infuse them with energon, so we’re here to get the fuel,” Jazz said.

“Oh… of course. Well, don’t let me be in your way.” Wheeljack stepped back and let them taken an entire energon cube and the crystals that were jutting out of it. That much energon would power the drones for thirty solar planetary cycles after it was processed. The officers left the storage area.

“Wheeljack, do you have a moment?” Rachet asked as he entered.

Shaking himself of his thoughts, the scientist look at the old medic. “What is it?”

“I have schematics regarding the new energon refinery.” Rachet activated a graphic orb. “I’ve added two security guns to the structure.”

“There is just one problem. We may not have permission to build outside of our base. Remember this isn’t our world we can just assume command of a sector of territory because we need it. We don’t own this world so we must ask permission.”

The white and red Cybertronian looked at Wheeljack. “But Megatron would attack in a nano-click if he knew we were functional.”

“More so if we added fortifications. Maybe we could create a crude wall around the entrance to the Ark and make it appear as though the mountain collapsed, but if Megatron sends Laserbeak or one of his other spy units here and we have defensive placements, then they will know we function. We’re in no position to have a fight currently.”

“I suppose there is truth to what you say. What should we do? Carve out a piece of this mountain?” Rachet asked.

“Brilliant idea, Rachet. That’s exactly what we’ll do. Come on,” Wheeljack led the hesitant Autobot medic through the Ark and to a backup storage area. With a cutting tool, he sheared a gash in the wall. After a few nano-clicks of working, he pulled a significant chunk of alloy from the side of the shuttle.

“What in the blazes are you doing, Wheeljack?” Ironhide asked as he saw what the scientist was up to.

“I’m creating a chamber for our refinery.” Optimus Prime walked up behind the officer. Wheeljack thought it best to explain his idea. “I thought if we made a refinery outside the base then that would announce to the Decepticons we were revived too. But if we built our refinery _within_ the mountain, it would hide our existence for the time being until we’re ready.”

Optimus Prime rubbed his chin in thought. “Perhaps you have a good idea. It would hide our presence from Megatron and not cause problems for the life forms here as they have requested of us. Continue your work.” The leader of the Autobots walked away.

“Where are you going anyway?” Rachet asked Ironhide.

“Me and Bumblebee are searching the local sectors and see if we can spot the direction the Decepticons went. Most likely it’s a fruitless act, but it still has to be done.”

“Well, have fun spinning your wheels,” Rachet said.

Wheeljack went back to work, and then some rock gave way, revealing a large cave inside. Tapping his emblem, a beam of light shot into the darkness. He saw large, smooth structures gathered within the cave.

“Would you look at that,” Rachet said as he walked over and lifted a large blackened object. “It sort of looks like the things we saw when we first reached this planet. Doesn’t it?”

Wheeljack nodded. “Yes, I think you’re right. Perhaps the next time Dial Tone or his commanding officer comes I’ll ask him about them. For now, let’s clear this debris away. If you find anymore pieces, we’ll put them in a pile over there.”

As the two worked they gathered several of the remains and placed them in a corner well out of the way. Taking the alloy he’d removed from the wall, they cut it into strips and welding them in to a basic foundation for the rest of the device.

“Optimus had us harvest some lift pieces since it’s likely we must rebuild it from scratch,” Prowl said as he entered the cave. A few of the Aerialbots brought in more pieces and helped them work. It would take time, but soon they would have a refinery built.

* * *

Sam tugged on his jacket, pulling it free from the tangle of grease-covered clothes. The synthetic smell was strong, and with a sigh, he tossed it back in the pile. Going to his closet, he found a thin sweater that would have to work. He’d have to do laundry tonight.

“Hey Sam, glad you’re up,” his dad walked out of the back of their small apartment. Frank “Sparkplug” Witwicky wore his car repair garb, which was where all the grease-covered clothes came from.

Sam suppressed a sigh and looked at his father. Frank hadn’t even cleaned a spot of smeared grease on his brow. “You need something, Dad?”

“I will be pulling some overtime in the garage so I’ll need the clothes washed and dried tonight. You think you can take of that for me?”

“Yeah, I can. Chip and I will hang out down at Danny’s for a bit,” Sam said. “But I should be back in plenty of time.”

Sam’s dad scratched his head. His father always did that when he didn’t know how to handle Sam’s choices. “I don’t understand how you can spend hours at a coin shop. I understand you buying silver coins because that’s a good investment… but how you can just sit around staring at coins is strange.”

Sam forced a smile. “It’s fun. Especially if you know what you’re looking for.” Or if Carly, Danny’s daughter, was there. She was a knockout in every way and she was nice to him and Chip.

“Well, I suppose of all the things you could do collecting coins is fairly safe. I’ll see you tonight. Don’t worrying about making me anything to eat,” Frank reached into his pocket and pulled out a twenty. “Grab yourself some take out or something.”

With a smile, Sam took the twenty and gave his father a hug, despite the smell of grease. “Thanks, Dad.”

“Today is the test isn’t it?”

He had almost forgot. Almost. “Yeah, it’s today.”

“Score high, Sam. You’re smarter than me. Make something of yourself. In another thirty years there will be few garages open as every car will be too complicated to work on unless you work for a dealership.” Frank lightly thumped Sam on the head. “You hear me?”

Sam gave his father a smile. “Yes, Dad.” 

Outside the apartment, he walked down the street. Sam watched as cars sped across the road, men and women going to work. The stress of what he would do for the rest of his life returned to the forefront of his mind.

“Sam, hey wait up!”

Sam turned to see his friend Chip making his way over. The wheelchair bound seventeen-year-old wore a blue-jean jacket, his favorite punk band shirt, and black sneakers. Despite his casual clothes, Chip was one of the smartest computer geeks that Sam knew.

“Hey, Chip. Ready for the big exam?” Sam asked.

Chip made a face and spluttered a raspberry. “Don’t make me laugh.”

Despite his friend’s dismissive spirit, Sam knew this exam would determine what college he’d be able to apply for. Scholarships or the lack thereof would be the determining factor for Sam’s future. His father could barely make rent and keep food on the table, so there was no chance he’d be able to help.

When they reached the school, the two friends went into different classrooms. It being Saturday meant only the students there were the graduating class. Looking around the room, Sam counted ten seniors in the room and were spaced out in different areas. When Sam took his seat, the teacher distributed the tests. 

After two hours, they were allowed a short break. Sam leaned back in his chair, stretching. With a yawn, he got up and started for the door.

“Sam, a moment of your time,” the teacher called him over before he could head to the bathroom.

“Yes, Mr. Parkerson?”

The thin man with an extremely disproving face regarded him. “I’m surprised to see you.”

“Why?”

“Because you are nothing more than a drifter. You’ll be nothing except,” the teacher breathed in deep. “A garage mechanic. Like your father, I’m guessing.”

Mr. Peterson had never been a friendly teacher, but this was the first time he’d said such a thing. Sam narrowed his eyes. A thousand expressions raced through his mind, but he kept his mouth shut, least he said something that would get him in trouble.

Sam spun on his heel, and walked out of the room, went to the bathroom then returned after a few minutes. In silence, he picked up his pencil and went back to the test. When it was over, he wasn’t sure but he knew his score wouldn’t be high. The words of Mr. Parkerson echoed in his head.

Without another word, Sam left the classroom and found Chip hanging out by a bench. Chip had his little mobile desk he’d attached to his wheelchair out, looking at a circuit board.

“Ready to head out?” Sam asked as he walked over.

Chip nodded, slipped the circuit board into his side pack and the two left the school. They headed for Danny’s Coin Shop. As Sam walked, pushing Chip’s wheelchair, a red and gray truck sped through a red light, followed by a yellow Volkswagen Beetle. The sound of screeching brakes as drivers tried to avoid the reckless vehicles cut through the afternoon hustle and bustle.

One car ran onto the sidewalk, knocking a trashcan into Chip’s hand. In agony, he cried out, clutching the appendage. Sam shoved the trashcan out of the way. “Help! Someone help! My friend’s hurt by those stupid drivers!”

Suddenly, the yellow beetle was there. Had the driver heard him? Sam looked for the driver, but there was no one present. The door opened. “Bring him over.” Sam looked around, trying to address the voice that had spoken. “Over here! The yellow car. Bring him over here.”

Sam wheeled Chip to the yellow beetle, and the back door opened. There was more space than seemed possible. “How do I keep him from rolling about?” Sam asked after he got his friend inside. Clamps snapped onto the wheelchair’s wheels.

“Get in,” a voice from the dashboard said. Not sure what else to do, he sat in the driver’s seat. “You must tell me where your repair bay is.”

“Repair bay?” Sam asked.

“Where you take the injured,” the voice said again.

“Oh! You mean a hospital? Yeah, I can show you where to go. Its four miles down this major road here on the right.”

“Hold on,” the car turned around, and sped down the road.

“Whoa! You’re going _way_ too fast! You must slow down… that’s better. Stop! Stop, oh my God!” Whoever was controlling this car was going to kill him.

“What’s wrong?” the voice asked.

Sam glared at the voice box. “Do you know anything about driving?”

“No, not really. Not here anyway.”

Taken aback, Sam shook his head. “Stop at the next intersection if there is a red light or you’ll cause more problems.” 

A strange noise buzzed. “What’s going on Bumblebee? One nano-click your right behind me trying to get through these crazy human streets, and then you’re gone.”

“We’ve had an issue, Ironhide. A human was injured and I’m taking him to their repair bay.”

“By the Allspark! All right, I suppose it can’t be helped. I’ll double back—”

“No, I’ll find you after I drop the humans off,” Bumblebee said.

“I thought you said it was just one human.”

“I sort of picked up another one when everything went down.”

“Bumblebee… we must let Prime know about this. Might be good to bring them to Optimus after the other is finished with repairs.”

“Understood. I’ll see to it,” Bumblebee said. “I’ll meet you back at base.”

Sam looked out the window. He wasn’t sure he would like this one bit. “There is the hospital. Turn in there, but do it _slowly_.”

* * *

Optimus Prime regarded the young human.

“So you are a youth of your kind.” Wheeljack rubbed his chin in thought. “You grow. How are humans built?”

The human scratched his head. “Well, we’re not built. A man and a woman uh… come together, and the woman carries the baby in her womb for nine months then births it. The child then grows until they’re an adult.”

“You mean they combine? Add two pieces together? Making a third?” Wheeljack asked.

“Enough, Wheeljack. It’s clearly a strange topic to speak about,” Optimus Prime said.

Wheeljack shrugged. “I was just trying to understand everything.”

The human that sat in the wheelchair rolled forward. “To know that aliens exist on other planets is amazing! Knowing that there is a place called Cybertron is something I never imagined.”

Optimus Prime studied the human with the injured hand. If he hadn’t given the order for Ironhide and Bumblebee to scout the city, then the human wouldn’t have been injured. 

“Optimus Prime, this is unit 0012148. I am picking up three humans heading this way in a vehicle. From the signatures it is Dial Tone and Sci-Fi and a third human.”

“The humans from the military,” Optimus said. “Let them in. They collected a human named Arkeville that knows about natural resources.”

“Wait a moment,” Chip said. “If we’re on a military base… it’s sort of big deal if civilians are caught on the base without permission.”

“What happens?” Sam asked.

“I think they’ll execute us… or at least they could if they were ordered to,” Chip said.

“Then it would be wise to hide the two of you,” Optimus said. “Come with me.” Optimus picked up the humans and carried them to one of the back rooms that was empty. “Wait here. Drone 0012421, I want you to stand watch over this door, let none of the humans in this room save the ones that are already hiding there.”

“As you wish, Optimus Prime,” the drone said.

Optimus and the Autobots had much to learn concerning these humans. They had many rules and regulations that the Autobots needed to understand if they were going to sojourn here for a time.

-{4}-

Thundercracker went supersonic and raced through the sky. “Thundercracker to Megaton.”

“Report,” the leader of the Decepticons demanded.

“It looks like Hook and Scrapper’s masking technology works. I’ve been moving around and not spotted any of the natives attempting to engage me.” The Seeker spun about, enjoying the speed.

“As I expected from the Constructicons. Do a sector sweep and then report back to base.”

“Yes, Lord Megatron.”

Alone, Thundercracker accelerated to the highest level of atmosphere he could while remaining in the planet’s orbit. He turned on his scanners and did a controlled sweep of the area. Nothing. He switched his energon sensors on. Thundercracker went through the motions of making sure there was no energon in the area. If there was energon, then there were Autobots. He knew to never take anything for granted.

After another sweep, he returned to base. The cave had been covered with the alloy and was in the process of being added onto. It was to be a large structure with three levels. Once the tower was built, the Decepticons would construct defensive measures and a landing pad. 

Thundercracker entered the storage chamber and watched as Reflector worked at the energon vats and conveyor belts. The blue glow illuminated the alloy walls. As the three Decepticons worked, their energon cubes continued to increase.

As Thundercracker made his way to the lift, the Seeker noted several piles of the alloy that would be the next batch of Seeker SK drones. Soon Hook and Scrapper would construct the personality modulators and recreate the programing for the drones to give them life. If the Constructicons remained on their projected schedule then within six solar planetary cycles there would be a dozen drones ready.

Activating the lift, Thundercracker went up to the construction area. Dozens of alloy beams were placed with arches supporting the framework for the third level. Scavenger and Bonecrusher were welding the beams in place, while Hook, in his new alternate mode, had a bundle of the beams dangling from his crane extension. Mixmaster was draining the liquefied alloy into molds for the next set of beams while Long Haul broke open the hardened alloy bars and set them into bundles for Hook. Scrapper worked on the piston controls that would operate the gate that would allow the Decepticons quick access to the recharging chamber.

Megatron stepped out of the small recharging area and walked over to Thundercracker.

“Everything was clear, Lord Megatron,” Thundercracker said.

“As I expected,” Megatron said. “What have you been able to discover considering the placement of our base with relation to the life forms here?”

“With the masking gear we have, the only thing we need concern ourselves with would be someone passing by overhead and seeing our base,” Thundercracker said.

“For now that is a risk we will have to deal with. In the future we will figure out a way to cloak our base along with our forces,” Megatron said. “However, that must wait until we have more energon.”

As they spoke, Astrotrain arrived in his shuttle form. Soundwave, Frenzy, and Rumble climbed out of his hull, taking out scrap alloy they had stolen from another abandoned structure.

“This is the last of the alloy we can find in this area, Lord Megatron,” Soundwave said.

The Decepticon leader regarded the unfinished tower. “We cannot have any delays finishing the base. With the refinery finished, we need the recharge station finished, or else we’ll have problems refueling multiple units at once.”

“Then we will have to expand our sector search, which will potentially alert the local life forms of our presence,” Soundwave said.

“The cloaking technology works,” Thundercracker said. “That will help us to move freely.”

Megatron beckoned Scrapper over. “We have a shortage of building materials. It looks like we will have to take the alloy set aside for the drones and put it towards the base.”

“Even doing that, it will only complete the recharging station and one of the three computer terminals you desired for the base. The command hub will be postponed and then we will also be short the hands that will be needed for manning the refinery,” the leader of the Constructicons said.

Thundercracker knew that Megatron had considered every step of his plan before putting it into place, so losing the resources to finish the base had been a blow to his schedule. “Why don’t we hit one of the local life forms alloy foundries, Lord Megatron? With the proven technology that hides us from the local life forms we could attack it during the night and return here within a few nano-cycles. I have charted several places in the rough map I’ve created.”

Megatron turned and faced Thundercracker. “It appears we won’t have much of a choice. Scrapper, you and the Constructicons will watch over Reflector and assist them as needed. Leave the drone supplies alone unless I order you to do so.”

The green and purple Constructicon nodded. “Of course, Lord Megatron.”

Tapping his Decepticon emblem, Megatron contacted Starscream. “I want you and Skywarp to return at once. We have a mission that takes precedence.”

“Of course, Lord Megatron,” Starscream said.

Thundercracker studied the myriad of stars and constellations. Off in the distance, he heard the twin roar of the Seeker jets. As soon as Skywarp and Starscream recharged, the Decepticons launched into the sky. Thundercracker led them to the nearest foundry.

Transforming into his robot mode, Thundercracker dropped in front of the main doorway. Megatron and Skywarp followed him. Blasting the doors, they entered the building. The place was dark, but Thundercracker’s sensors could rate the heat. Thundercracker gestured to the piles of the beams. “There, Lord Megatron.”

Astrotrain swept in, transforming into his second alternate mode, and stopped. The back of the train opened, revealing a large storage hold. The Decepticons began loading the alloy.

After a few nano-clicks of working, the Seeker heard something. “Holy—”

Thundercracker looked down to see a life form, holding a strange piece of alloy in his shaking hands. With a hiss, the Seeker activated his blaster, and shot at the life form but missed.

“You let the life form escape,” Starscream snapped as he walked over, moving a large crucible out of the way, trying to find the creature. “We must find it.”

“There is no time,” Megatron said. “We must leave now that Astrotrain’s weight is maxed out. We will not delay for anything.”

The Decepticons took to the air, leaving the life form alive. Thundercracker had a bad feeling about allowing the creature to live, but there wasn’t much of a choice considering the time frame they had.

-{5}-

Jazz lifted the hunk of stone and placed it in a rough bulwark outside the shuttle. Two drones stood guard while others were bringing out more rubble that would be added to the protective construction.

As Jazz worked, his sensors picked up a human approaching the base. Sitting the last boulder down, he looked over and saw the human named Dial Tone stopping his vehicle outside the debris wall.

“Welcome, Dial Tone. What brings you here?” Jazz asked.

“I think we have evidence of some of your Decepticons making a move on a steel foundry last night,” Dial Tone said.

“Prime will want to hear about this,” Jazz said. He led the human into the Ark where several Autobots were working. The Cybertronians were replacing weak areas of the alloy with refurbished pieces. They hoped that when they got the shuttle free, they’d be able to finish rebuilding it. From the schematics the shuttle would be half the size of the original Ark when they finished it.

The leader of the Autobots was studying the computer terminal. “Optimus, Dial Tone thinks the Decepticons hit one of the human’s steel foundries last night. I request permission to check it out.”

The red and blue Cybertronian nodded. “Take Prowl, and Hound with you and see what you can discover.”

Activating his communication link, Jazz called the other Autobots and they sped down the ramp ready to roll. Jazz transformed and let Dial Tone in his car mode. The three Autobots sped out of the base. With the human’s military clearance, the three vehicles made it out onto the highway.

As Jazz drove, Dial Tone looked out the window, using the mirrors to study the other Autobots. “Ah… each of the others has a holographic image of a human driver. I was wondering how you would get passed that obstacle.”

“Once we figured out how you humans operated these cars as you call them we figured it was best to adhere to your laws so as not to blow our cover.”

“You’ve been out of the base?”

Jazz picked up the reproachful tone. “Er… just reconnaissance missions to find out if the Decepticons were in the area.”

“Still you need to keep your presence down to a minimum. We don’t need everyone freaking out about you.”

“I’ll send Megatron a memo as you humans call it, to make sure he knows to play by _your_ rules.”

“That’s not what I meant—”

“It doesn’t matter what you mean, Dial Tone. Megatron and his Decepticons are a powerful force that your kind won’t be able to handle. I know you’re a part of this secret military group… but the Decepticons are a far greater threat than anything you can imagine. I’ve seen an entire world ravaged by them. If we have to blow our cover to stop them from obliterating your world, then we’ll do it. You best just get over it.”

The human was silent for a time as Jazz drove along the highway.

“Up here, you’ll want to take the ramp off the interstate. Take a right and drive for approximately twenty miles.”

Jazz followed behind a large red vehicle. When it went off in a different direction, the Autobot picked up his speed. 

“Whoa,” Dial Tone cringed.

Horns bellowed as the Autobots sped through an intersection. Several humans shouted and waved hands at them as they made it to the other side of the street. “What’s that all about?”

“P-pull into that parking lot.” Dial Tone pointed to a paved area. Once the three Autobots were in the lot, the human got out. “How did you control traffic on Cybertron?”

“There are systems of ramps that go to different sectors. There are areas where we can stop and transform. Why?” Jazz asked.

“Because the way we control traffic here is completely different. Did you notice the lights? How it went from green to yellow and then turned red? Green means go, yellow means caution and red means stop.”

“So if I’m driving with traffic and this light changes to red then I need to stop. What happens if I don’t?”

“Either you get pulled over by a police officer. They’ll look sort of like the white and black Autobot there, or you’ll get into an accident which considering you’re made of metal you’ll be fine, but the other cars involved won’t fare so well. People will die.”

“You mean go offline?” Jazz asked. He had no idea that humans were so frail.

“Yes… I think. They’ll no longer… function as you call it,” Dial Tone said.

“We’ll make sure to follow the laws of your land,” Jazz said.

_So that was what Ironhide and Bumblebee were talking about._

“I’ll see about getting you some driving booklets so all the Autobots know how to drive. If you’re going to go out of the base, at least be safe when you do it,” Dial Tone said.

Jazz opened his door. “Well, we need to reach the foundry. Let’s go.” When Dial Tone got back inside, the Autobots got back onto the road.

Dial Tone gave Jazz a series of confusing directions, but they reached a tall structure that stretched for a significant length. Several humans dressed in white and black uniforms were taping off the site. Dial Tone got out. “Sci-Fi, come here.”

One human was dressed in green and brown walked over. “What do you got for me, Dial Tone? You said you will see about finding someone that could shed some light on the situation. If it’s not Cobra then who was it?”

“Since you’re so keen on breaking your cover, you can transform. These officers know to keep their lips shut,” Dial Tone said.

The three Autobots transformed and the humans all stared at them in shock. Jazz supposed it wasn’t every day that someone saw such a dramatic sight.

“Ha! Giant robots. What is this world coming to?” Sci-Fi asked.

“Just like Duke said they’re called Autobots,” Dial Tone said.

“I’m Jazz, the white and black Cybertronian is Prowl and the green and silver Autobot is Hound. We’re here to help see if this was the Decepticons.”

“Right… this way,” Sci-Fi said as he led them to a large set of double doors that looked to have been blasted open.

Jazz bent over and studied the ruined door. “We’ve got scorch marks here that look just like energon burns.”

“True, but it has to be someone besides Megatron,” Prowl said as he walked over. “He would have scrapped the entire wall considering how thin the alloy is.”

“A worker called in the attack but wouldn’t give his name. He wasn’t here when we showed up so we had to track him down. Once we found him he said he saw several tall robots. One was white, red and blue, two others looked just like the first, but were different colors. Another was silver and black with a cannon attached to his arm.”

“Skywarp, Starscream, and Thundercracker are SK Seekers and typically look the same if different colors. The other is the Decepticon leader Megatron,” Hound said.

“What all did they take?” Jazz asked as he stepped into the structure.

“The only thing missing are several tons of steel. The owner of the foundry is upset because he’s a dozen orders behind now,” Sci-Fi said. “Any idea what they would need with so much steel?”

“Alloy is a primary resource for us. It’s used to create fortifications, computers, and drones,” Jazz said. “Knowing Megatron, he is using the alloy for constructing a base of operations or seeing to one of Cybertronian primary needs.”

“Amazing. How long have you been fighting him to know him so well?”

“We’ve been fighting this war for at least fifty solar system cycles,” Prowl said. “We know his habits.”

“Solar system cycles… sounds like a long time,” Dial Tone said.

“It is, but we measure time differently than how you do,” Hound said.

“So if you know this Megatron so well, what do you think he’s next move will be?” Sci-Fi asked.

“First, he’ll secure a position, build a base, locate power sources to convert into energon, and then locate Trypticon.”

“What’s a Trypticon?” Dial Tone asked.

Jazz shook his head. “No, Trypticon is a Titan. A huge Cybertronian that can transform into a spaceship and also a Decepticon base. It crash-landed on this planet before we did. Should Megatron find it and get him operational it could pose a serious threat to this world. Not to mention there is an unknown number of Decepticons that were manning the battleship as it crashed.”

The two humans exchanged a look. “And I thought Cobra was enough of a problem. What solution do you have if they find this Trypticon?” Sci-Fi asked.

Jazz regarded the other Autobots. “Stop Megatron before he finds it.”

“But if he does,” Sci-Fi pressed.

“For your planet’s sake he best not,” Jazz said. “All our strength wouldn’t save this world from that hulking nightmare.”

“I see,” Dial Tone said.

“No you don’t, and I hope you never will,” Hound said.

* * *

Scrapper lifted the panel, exposing the circuits he’d made. The translucent tubes had ruptured, leaking trace amounts of energon from the connectors. “Even with Mixmaster treating the alloys, they’re still too frail.”

Hook handed over the next batch. “Try this set. Mixmaster added more strengthening enzymes.”

Removing the ruptured circuits, Scrapper replaced the connections. The Constructicon went down the line replacing each of the three terminals’ circuits. It was delicate work, and he took his time to ensure he didn’t damage the connectors as he labored. 

When he was finished, Scrapper moved over to the energon matrix that would power the entire base. “Third attempt to activate the base.” Scrapper flipped the switch, and the entire base lit up. He counted fifty nano-clicks and still the power remained on.

“Looks like this time everything is working,” Starscream said.

Scrapper ignored the sardonic comment. The leader of the Constructicons walked over to the first terminal and accessed it. “Looks like all systems are operational, Lord Megatron.”

“Excellent, activate the long distance scanners. I want to find Trypticon at once!” The leader of the Decepticons walked over and studied the screen. After a few nano-clicks he turned to the Constructicon. “Why is it not revealing where Trypticon crashed?”

Scrapper considered the question. “There must be something that is blocking the signature, or our homemade scanners aren’t what they need to be to locate him. We’re working with subpar materials.”

Hook walked over to another terminal. He opened his chest hull and connected a spare circuit to his systems. “I’m boosting the power of terminal two.” After a few nano-clicks, the Constructicon accessed the pad. “I’m picking up three Cybertronian life forms that have Decepticon signatures. In a distant sector. However, it’s not Trypticon.”

Megatron and Scrapper walked over to the terminal. “Who is it?” the leader asked.

“The Insecticons it looks like,” Hook said.

“Megatron, with the Insecticons we could create clones that won’t tax our resources,” Starscream said. “Shrapnel can duplicate entire hulls and with the—”

“I am well aware of how they will benefit our ranks. However, I want Trypticon located. That is the primary purpose of spending this much energon,” Megatron said.

“But they could—”

Megatron knocked the sub commander to the ground. The leader pointed his ion cannon at the Seeker. “The Insecticons are unreliable. They disregarded my commands concerning energon consumption and then tried to convince me otherwise. I had to put them in stasis lock or risk their antics further depleting Trypticon’s energon stock.”

Megatron regarded the rest of the Decepticons within the command hub. “We will find them after I have Trypticon within my grasp.”

“Lord Megatron,” Soundwave gained everyone’s attention. “The energon level of the base is at forty percent.”

“Put the base on auxiliary power,” Megatron commanded.

The lights dimmed, and the two other terminals went dark. Scrapper stepped away from the black screen. “The base was successfully converted to auxiliary power, Lord Megatron.” 

It had been a gamble to burn so much energon hoping to locate Trypticon, but both Scrapper and Hook had hypothesized that they’d be able to locate the Titan. That they hadn’t meant they lost a significant amount of the energon for no reason.

“Starscream, you and Skywarp located significant resources that we could use to produce energon. What is the closest and most efficient?” Megatron asked, ignoring Starscream’s glare.

“We located a dam that powers an entire community of the petty life forms,” Starscream said.

“Constructicons, Soundwave, Astrotrain, and Skywarp will come with me to this location. Starscream you and Thundercracker will remain here to guard the base,” Megatron said. “Reflector should be placed on guard duty. Soundwave, eject Rumble, Frenzy, Buzzsaw and Laserbeak for security detail.” 

“As you command, Lord Megatron,” Soundwave unleashed his minions, ordering them to key positions.

“Everyone else follow Skywarp,” Megatron said.

The black, purple, and silver Seeker transformed into his jet mode and took off into the air. Astrotrain transformed and allowed the Constructions inside his hull then followed.

The Decepticons flew to the dam. As Astrotrain landed, Scrapper and the other Constructicons got out of the Triple Changer and studied the liquid run off. From his calculations this dam could generate hundreds of conductor rods in a short time.

“What all do you need?” Megatron asked as he landed beside the Constructicon.

“In my recharging times I’ve studied hydropower and the biggest thing that we will need is time to build the turbines to capture the energy from the water. Once we harness the energy into conductor rods, we can then load them into Astrotrain and take them back to base where we can transfer the energy into energon cubes.”

“Time is a very unpredictable variable. However, we will give you as much time as you need to work. Begin immediately.”

“As you command, Lord Megatron.” Scrapper turned to the other Constructicons. “Mixmaster, I need you, Scavenger, and Long Haul to construct the turbines, while Hook and Bonecrusher will work on the conductor rods. I’ll begin working on the housing terminals.”

The Constructicons broke up into their teams and began working on the specified objective.

* * *

As the Constructicons worked at harnessing the water, Megatron studied the horizon. They had been working for the entire dark side of the solar planetary cycle. Two of the four turbines were finished and already Soundwave was removing the first half dozen rods from the charge station.

“Lord Megatron, I’m picking up several ground units heading this way. Permission to engage?” Skywarp asked over his communication link.

“Wipe them out, but do it discreetly if possible. We’re just now getting the conductor rods going.”

“As you command,” Skywarp said.

Off in the distance, small explosions lit up the atmosphere. Megatron turned to the Constructicons. “Pick up the pace as much as possible! We’ve encountered the first wave of life forms.”

“Understood, Lord Megatron,” Scrapper said. “Another few nano-clicks and we will have the current level to fill another set of conductor rods.”

“Hurry.” Megatron clinched his fist, he wasn’t worried about being able to defeat these tiny life forms, but he knew better than to assume just because they were inferior that they couldn’t be a threat. Many had dismissed him when he was a gladiator unit, despite the skill he had due to his smaller hull at the time.

-{6}-

Silverbolt activated the refurbished dish. Nothing. He began scanning different types of Cybertronian signatures and found something. He studied the images. Without a doubt, he’d found several Cybertronian units. Decepticons. He turned to Optimus Prime. “I’ve got something. Decepticons if the scanner is functioning properly.”

Wheeljack scowled at him, but said nothing.

Optimus Prime stepped over to the screen and studied the image. “How far away are they?”

“According to the scanners they’re two hundred human miles from us.” Silverbolt did the math, the Aerialbots could engage the Decepticons in a few nano-clicks due to their high speeds.

Optimus turned to the rest of the Aerialbots. “Download the means you used to find them. This will help us locate them later. Once the download is completed, I want you to move against the Decepticons. Hold them while the rest of our forces move to intercept them.”

“Understood, Optimus,” Silverbolt said. He then connected to the terminal and downloaded the settings. After the others were finished they ran outside. Together, they transformed into their jet modes and streaked across the sky. As soon as they were within range, Silverbolt’s sensors picked up a Cybertronian unit in the air. “Looks like we’ve got a Seeker to deal with.”

“Understood. You want me and Air Raid to deal with him?” Fireflight asked.

“Wait until he engages us, we need to move together,” ion blasts lit up the sky. “Scratch that, looks like he’s ready for action. Fireflight, I leave him to you. Everyone else with me.”

“Are you sure that’s wise?” Skydive asked.

“That’s Skywarp,” Air Raid said. “He can get nasty with his teleporting trick.”

“Give me some credit,” Fireflight said. “I can take him.”

“Slingshot, cover me I’m going in,” Silverbolt said. “Air Raid and Skydive stay back for support. I want you to keep Megatron busy if he joins the fight.”

“Understood,” the other Aerialbots said.

Silverbolt blasted the Constructicons work site. Several small explosions lit up the morning sky as the huge turbines fell into the pool of water.

“Constructicons form Devastator!” Megatron shouted as he shot ion blasts at Air Raid.

The green and purple Cybertronians merged into the Combiner and armed himself with his blaster.

“Aerialbots we need to form Superion, or we will get scrapped,” Silverbolt said as he pulled out of a spin as he avoided the Combiners ion blasts.

“Be there in a nano-click,” Fireflight said. “Ha! Got that blasted Seeker.”

The five Aerialbots merged into Superion. As Devastator unleashed multiple blasts, the Autobot Combiner spun, causing the energy blasts to miss him. Superion slammed into the green and purple Decepticon Combiner and the pair fell into the dam, destroying it. Liquid poured through the ruined wall.

As the Combiner regained his footing, Megatron and Soundwave flew down to the ruined turbines and harvested several conductor rods that leaked energy.

A blast crippled Superion, knocking him to the ground. He’d been so focused on what Megatron was doing, he’d forgotten Devastator. Two more blasts from the Decepticon Combiner forced the Aerialbot Combiner apart.

“Decepticons retreat!” Megatron ordered. “I’m picking up Optimus’ signature.” 

Silverbolt grimaced. His hull had taken a large percentage of damage from Devastator’s blaster. The leader of the Aerialbots looked behind him to see the Decepticon Combiner separate and hurried to Astrotrain. 

Darkness overcame Silverbolt.

Silverbolt’s startup menu appeared, and he rebooted his systems. He was face down on the ground when his optic sensors activated. The other Aerialbots hadn’t come back on yet. Getting up, he noticed the red semi-truck speeding to their position. Prowl and Ironhide followed behind him, while several other Autobots were securing the area, having already transformed into their robot modes.

“Silverbolt!” Optimus transformed and hurried over.

“I’m functional. I’m not sure about everyone else.”

Wheeljack and Rachet sped into the scene, transforming into their robot modes and went to the aid of the other Aerialbots. “They’re all right, just low on energon.”

Prowl walked over. “Prime, there are reports of several homes and businesses flooding in the local area.”

“Ironhide, take Prowl and Bumblebee and see about diverting the water away from the human developments,” Optimus said.

“On it, Prime. Come along, you two,” Ironhide said as he transformed and led the others away.

“What happened?” Optimus asked looking at Silverbolt.

“We snuck up on Megatron and destroyed their attempt at creating energon… although they harvested some conductor rods they weren’t able to get much from what I can access of Superion’s memory banks.”

“There is at least that,” Optimus said. “We need to load the other Aerialbots into my trailer.” The leader of the Autobots picked up Air Raid, while Rachet and Wheeljack grabbed Fireflight. Silverbolt grabbed Skydive while Optimus went back and loaded Slingshot also.

“We’ll do better next time, Prime. I give you my word,” Silverbolt said.

Optimus placed a hand on the Aerialbot leader’s shoulder. “Don’t let my frustration with failing to get here in time to stop Megatron sway you to think I’m frustrated with you, because I’m not. I’m thankful that none of you were injured.”

“But Megatron knows we’re operational again,” Silverbolt said.

“It would happen at some point,” Wheeljack said.

Optimus nodded at the scientist’s words. “The thing we must figure out is how to bridge the gap in our response time.”

Silverbolt agreed. “The Aerialbots cannot bare the blunt of Megatron’s forces. There is just too many of them.”

“We’ll figure out something,” Optimus Prime said. “For now rest. We’ll get everyone back to base and recharged.”

“Speaking of recharging. We need a way to harness energy from this planet without jeopardizing the local life forms,” Rachet said. “The energon crystal that we have currently won’t last long. Megatron doesn’t care about flooding settlements, but we need to figure out something or we won’t be fit to fight.”

“Perhaps we can ask the humans to help us with understanding this words resources,” Optimus Prime said as Silverbolt sat on the semi trailer’s bumper.

“I can see about salvaging the Decepticon technology,” Wheeljack said. “Maybe we can find a place the humans don’t use and build it there.”

“No,” Optimus said. “It would be too big of a risk and we’d have to split our forces. We can’t afford to do that. I’ll speak with Dial Tone and see about the safest course of action.”

-{7}-

Perceptor lifted the portable terminal, and it collapsed into the small compact piece of hardware. For a few nano-clicks the scientist studied the small contraption.

Chromedome walked over. “You ready to move?”

Perceptor nodded and placed the component into his storage cavity. He turned and regarded the almost empty energon cache. Only a few crystals remained, but in time, they would replenish themselves. Already, the few remaining Autobots had moved to different caches.

Accepting the inevitable, Perceptor walked over to the storage chest. “You taking Fortress Maximus’ spark chamber right?”

The white, tan, and red Autobot nodded. “As usual, I’ll lug it, while you take Metroplex’s.”

Chromia walked into the chamber. “Springer and the Victoriabots are ready to leave, Chromedome.” The two groups would take different routes to the gathering points. Each would take their time, making sure the Decepticon factions didn’t find them.

“Understood. Do we have an official gathering point?” Chromedome asked.

“Sublevel 04 sector DQ-142,” the female Autobot said. “Perceptor, we move in thirty nano-clicks after the first group is away.”

“Indeed,” the scientist hated how they moved from cache to cache only to drain it and move on. They had been doing it far longer than he had hoped they would. Before despair consumed him, he stopped that thinking. It wouldn’t help the situation. They were alive, and no Autobots had gone offline since the fall of Iacon.

“See you in a solar planetary cycle,” Chromedome said.

“Do nothing reckless,” Perceptor said.

Chromedome laughed as he walked out of the chamber.

The other Autobot scientist had grown on Perceptor to the point he tolerated his rambling conclusions concerning the complexities of inner wiring to center processors. Mostly it was to keep their focus off the dire situation that they found themselves in, but a few times Perceptor had learned something from the other. 

Elita One entered the chamber with Alpha Trion. The ancient Autobot regarded Perceptor. “You seem worried.”

“What gave it away?” Perceptor asked as he walked over to the spark for the Autobot Titian that he’d be carrying each time they abandoned the current cache.

“I suppose we all are down concerning the situation, but we must endure,” Alpha Trion said.

Perceptor slammed his fist against the energon chamber. He hadn’t realized just how angry he was. “For what purpose? Optimus and the others never came back and Cybertron continues to decline. According to my calculations we’ve got two hundred solar planetary cycles before Cybertron shuts down.”

“One hundred and eighty-seven to be exact,” Alpha Trion said.

“And then what? If Cybertron dies what do we do?” Perceptor asked.

“We survive. There are hundreds of colonies other than Cybertron. Springer and the Victoriabots attested to that truth and they’ve flourished on these other planets.”

“Then the Decepticons will come like they did with Slipstream and the war will spread across the galaxy,” Perceptor said. “Instead of Char and Cybertron being the only ruined planets more will be added to the list. Who knows how many worlds and life forms will be extinguished.”

The ancient Autobot walked over and placed his hand on Perceptor’s shoulder. “The list may be long when it’s over, I do not know. However, the list will be even longer if we do nothing.”

“This is why Optimus always came to you when he had doubts and struggles,” Perceptor said.

“Only in the beginning. Once Megatron committed so many atrocities Prime didn’t need convincing,” Alpha Trion said. “He knew it was the right thing to do.”

“It’s time to go,” Chromia said as she entered the room. “Springer sent me a message saying the main entry way is clear, but we best not linger.”

Perceptor picked up the container and walked with the others out of the sublevel. The group was led by Elita One, with Chromia bring up the rear. Alpha Trion and Perceptor were armed and ready to engage, but they’d be relying on the female Autobots as they were the more skilled fighters.

After several intersections, Elita One held up her hand, bringing the group to a halt. “Something is wrong.”

Perceptor glanced around the vast cavern. They had stopped in the middle of a bridge. “This isn’t a wise place to—”

Ion blasts erupted from above them and Seekers drones shot out of the darkness, transformed and landed on the bridge cutting off their escape. “Well, Ion Burst, I have to give you credit,” Acid Storm said as the green and black Seeker landed. “You did see some Autobots.”

“What should we do with them?” a Seeker drone asked.

Before they could decide, the Autobots unleashed a barrage of ion blasts, scrapping three Seeker drones. Acid Storm and Ion Burst attacked Alpha Trion. The blasts struck the ancient Autobot, and his hull turned black. Smoke billowed out of his mouth as he fell.

Elita One screamed in fury, scrapping another drone. Acid Storm, Iron Burst, and the rest of the Seeker drones abandoned their position, running for the nearby bulwark for cover.

“Terrorcons, unite and form Abominous!” a snarl echoed through the cavern and the Combiner appeared in its terrible form. It stepped onto the bridge, forcing Shockwave’s Seekers into the air.

Perceptor gawked at Alpha Trion’s crumbling hull. As the Seekers blasted Overlord’s Combiner no one paid the Autobots any attention. The feud between the two Decepticon factions had taken precedence over the last solar system cycles.

“Move, Perceptor,” Elita One shoved him. “They will pay attention to us soon enough.”

“Alpha Trion is offline,” the scientist shook his head.

“We will be too if we don’t move,” Chromia said as she ran over.

A terrible grinding sound echoed through the cavern. Perceptor looked at the edge of the bridge and realized with sudden horror the total weight with them and the Combiner was too much for the ancient crossing. The bridge buckled, and then part of it gave way. He tried to reach out and take hold of the alloy. His fingers made sparks as he tried to find purchase on the flat surface, but then he was falling into the darkness. As he fell, he noted the container Metroplex’s spark had fallen with him.

When he struck the ground, the impact jarred him. Doing a system check, Perceptor found himself fully functional if dented. He had survived the fall! A glow drew his attention, and he found Metroplex’s spark chamber visible. He walked over and was pleased to find it in working order.

“Well, Metroplex, looks like we were very fortunate,” the scientist said. “More so than Alpha Trion. Maybe even Elita One and Chromia too.”

Activating his light extension, Perceptor picked up the container and tried to figure out where he was at. If he had to guess, he was on the old surface of the planet. There were features that he remembered from the last time he’d been here. Perceptor knew there was an energon cache nearby. Alone, he wouldn’t be a strain on the crystals.

Making it to the hidden chambers, Perceptor activated the door and slipped inside. Pulling out the mobile terminal, he activated it, and plugged it into the small handheld computer port. Activating a Wrecker distress beacon, he then went to the side chamber where a small refinery was set up. Checking his systems, he was glad that he’d recharged before the beginning of the solar planetary cycle. 

* * *

Warpath studied Cybertron. Barely any sapphire colored lights flickered across the screen. He pulled up the ancient file of the planet from his memory banks. Once it had been a brilliant beacon of life, now it seemed like nothing but a lifeless hull.

“It’s almost dead,” Cliffjumper said. “I’m picking up about nine percent of energon… By the Allspark it won’t last another solar system cycle.”

“It’s a horrible sight to behold,” Jetfire said. “I’ve seen it countless times since I’ve brought Kup and his Wreckers to harass Shockwave or Overlord’s forces.”

“I wonder if this was this what Megatron envisioned,” Cliffjumper said. “The Decepticons finally have Cybertron and its moons, but what good is it?”

Warpath studied the red and black Autobot. “It’s horrible to see, I agree, but we cannot lose sight of what we’re trying to do. We’ve got to slip by both Cybertron and its moons if we’re to get to the quadrant Optimus took when they disappeared.”

“I’m picking up an Autobot distress signal,” Jetfire said.

Apparently they would take a detour. “It must be Springer or Perceptor that needs our help,” Warpath said. “Jetfire move onto the position and answer the call.”

“Understood, Warpath.”

“What if it’s a Decepticon ambush?” Cliffjumper asked.

“We must take that chance,” Jetfire said. “This cryptic code is authentic. It’s a Wrecker code. Kup uses this code often, but I didn’t think anyone on Cybertron knew it.”

Warpath nodded. “Let’s move onto the position then. Do it carefully.”

Jetfire sped ahead, following the trace. The Autobot jet turned and entered a breach in the upper level, activating his sensors lights. “I’m picking up ion burns in the third tier. Looks like there was a battle here recently.”

“Then we need to be extra careful least we get surprised by Decepticons,” Warpath said.

“Looks like that bridge is where the battle took place,” Cliffjumper said as he pointed to the twisted alloy extension.

“The signal is originating from deeper than I can fit in my alternate mode,” Jetfire said. “I will have to land and we’re going to have to access the sublevel ramp by foot.”

“Understood. Land at the bridge, and we’ll take the rest of the way on foot,” Warpath said.

Jetfire landed and opened the side ramp. Once Warpath and Cliffjumper were clear, the large Autobot transformed, and they walked through the corridors, ion cannons at the ready. After they descended into the ancient surface of the planet, each of the Autobots were shocked with the Cybertronian wildlife that they encountered. Strange growths and tiny obstructions covered the ancient surface.

Following the trace, they reached an alloy covered wall. Jetfire walked up to the structure and banged a certain code that the Wreckers knew. After a nano-click, the hidden gate opened and Perceptor had his ion blaster at the ready.

“Thank the Allspark!” the scientist said lifting his cannon away from them.

“See some action?” Cliffjumper asked.

Perceptor nodded. “Saw Alpha Trion go offline too.”

Warpath stared at the Autobot, hoping that it was a twisted joke. “You’re serious.”

Perceptor nodded and let them inside the chamber. “Affirmative. I’m not sure about Chromia, or Elita One, but I fell from the bridge before the battle was over.”

“There weren’t any hulls that were offline as we passed by,” Warpath said. 

“They must have taken his hull. I saw it darken and smoke come out. Unless he had a sparkless proto-form close at hand, he’s with the Allspark,” Perceptor said.

“Then they could still be alive at least,” Jetfire said.

Warpath studied the small chamber filled with energon crystals. Knowing that Alpha Trion was offline would be a serious blow to the Autobots. Perhaps it would be good if they focused on something else.

“So this is one of Wheeljack’s energon storage areas?” Warpath asked.

“No, Alpha Trion had the same idea. He left a small refinery within each station. It isn’t much but each of these areas has made the difference for the Autobots that remained on Cybertron for the last few solar system cycles.”

“Why send out the distress beacon? You’ve got plenty of energon, a refinery and so on,” Cliffjumper said.

“Because I’ve decided to leave Cybertron. I want to join Ultra Magnus at the hidden Autobot base,” Perceptor said.

“We’re not going back to the base,” Warpath said. “We will see if we can find Optimus Prime and the away party that left all those solar system cycles ago.”

“They’re offline. They have to be. Prime and the others would have returned by now,” Perceptor said.

“We will find them and if they are offline, then we will confirm it, and if they’re still functioning, then we’ll bring them back. More so now that Alpha Trion is offline.” Warpath paced back and forth.

“Then I’ll come with you. It isn’t like I have anything else to do, and having an actual scientist in your group might be a help,” the red, blue, and black Autobot said.

“What’s that in the case?” Cliffjumper asked as he stared at the container.

“Metroplex’s spark chamber. I brought it with me because we were abandoning the other storage area. Chromedome has Fortress Maximus’ spark chamber.”

“Well, we could take the help. We must gather more energon for you, but since we have this pocket here, this should be more than enough to harvest,” Jetfire said.

“Right, let’s get to work and then we head out of here,” Warpath said.

-{8}-

Megatron slammed his fist against the alloy container. The Autobots still functioned! He should have crushed each of their spark chambers before he had left the crash site, but he had misjudged the situation. That lapse in judgement had cost him.

“So the Autobots still function,” Starscream said.

_It would be best to head off Starscream’s mouth._

“It would be wise of you to tread softly regarding the subject, Starscream,” Megatron said. He turned to Scrapper. “How much energon were we able to get?”

The green and purple Decepticon looked at the conductor rods. “We have enough to create twenty-three energon cubes.”

That much energon could power the base for ten solar planetary cycles. “Begin constructing the SK Seeker drones and fuel them as soon as they are ready.”

“Yes, Lord Megatron.”

“Starscream, I want you to take Skywarp and Thundercracker to scout out more viable resources. You remember the coordinates to the Autobot base? Good. Find the furthest resource from their position. By doing so if the Autobots learn of our harvesting operations it will take them longer to traverse the distance before the pose a threat to our efforts. As soon as you find this resource, report to me.”

“As you command, Lord Megatron. Let’s move it,” Starscream opened the gateway to the base and transformed into his jet mode and flew off followed by Thundercracker and Skywarp.

“Soundwave, release Ravage, and Laserbeak. Have them watch the Autobots base, making sure we know of their movements ahead of time.”

“As you command, Lord Megatron,” Soundwave said. 

“Reflector, begin draining the conductor rods into energon cubes. Once the cubes are ready set aside enough to fuel the Seeker drones. Then see about filling the recharging station. Whatever remains will go to fueling the base.”

“As you command, Lord Megatron,” the three Decepticons said as one.

If he planned everything right, the Seeker drones would be finished in time to aid Starscream and his unit in harvesting the resources needed for their next batch of energon cubes. The base would reach critical measurements of energon, but that couldn’t be helped.

_It appears the Decepticons will need all the help we can get._

Megatron decided his next move. “Soundwave, dispatch Rumble and Frenzy to come with me. You will remain here to monitor the base.”

“As you command, Lord Megatron.”

The two Decepticons followed Megatron into the air. As they flew through the sky, the planet started the next solar planetary cycle. Megatron accessed his memory banks, and remembered where the Insecticons signatures were located.

It would be a risk bringing them in, but with the Autobots confirmed to function, that forced Megatron’s hand. The Decepticons would need all the advantages that they could get, and between Shrapnel’s clones and Bombshell’s cerebro-cells, they could make more forces that could overwhelm the Autobots.

As soon as his sensors picked up the Insecticons’ signature, Megatron picked up his speed and landed in front of the black, purple, and silver Decepticons. He had expected to find dozens if not hundreds of the creatures, but there were only three.

“Megatron,” Bombshell said. “Why are you here bothering us?”

With a hiss, Megatron knocked the Insecticon to the ground. “You have forgotten your place, Bombshell.” He placed his ion cannon right in the center of Shrapnel’s chest hull where his spark chamber was. “Think carefully, Shrapnel.”

Kickback lifted his hands in surrender. “I won’t resist, Lord Megatron.”

Bombshell remained on the ground. “I meant no disrespect… Lord Megatron. It has only been a very long time since we’ve answered to anyone save ourselves.”

“Get used to it. I require you three to rejoin the Decepticon ranks. You have ten nano-clicks to decide.”

“I’ll serve,” Kickback said. For a moment, Bombshell and Shrapnel regarded the other, but they voiced their agreement to serve.

“Excellent. Return with me at once.”

* * *

Starscream’s scanners picked up a unique signature in a mountain. Something about the peak made his sensors think there was a faint energon signature. “What are your scanners picking up regarding that mountain? Does it have a trace of energy to it?”

“Huh,” Thundercracker shot forward, scanning the mountain and rejoined them. “I think you’re right.”

“I’m not detecting any of the life forms or any creature within the area,” Skywarp said.

“Let’s investigate,” Starscream said as he transformed into his robot mode and landed. The two Seekers landed behind him. “Begin by taking samples of the alloy.” The two Seekers shared a look, annoying him. “Megatron put me in charge, and if I tell you to do something then you do it!”

The Seekers exchanged their hands for cutting torches and began cutting. “It isn’t cutting like any alloy I’ve ever cut before,” Skywarp said. “It crumbles. The alloy must be comprised of something besides metal… like where the Autobot shuttle crashed in.”

“Keep moving until you see what’s causing our sensors to peek.” Starscream watched as the Seekers worked.

“I think this is it,” Thundercracker pulled out a glowing red crystal.

Starscream snatched the object out of the blue, black and gray Seeker’s hand. There was a faint trace of energy within the crystal. “Yes, this is it.” Starscream activated his communication link. “Lord Megatron, we’ve found something that will interest you. There is some alloy or object that produces a faint energy similar to energon.”

“Excellent. What is your location?”

Starscream looked at the other Decepticons. “I have no idea. Our scanners have us on the lower hemisphere of the planet, but other than that… I’m not sure.”

“We must learn of this planet’s landmarks and sectors. I will burn the rest of our energon reserves activating the scanner. Boost your signatures so I can get your exact location.”

“Yes, Lord Megatron.” Starscream activated his personal output that would give his location.

“I’ve got it. Expect Astrotrain and the Seeker drones within half a solar planetary cycle,” Megatron said.

“Continue to work. I want a pile of this strange substance by the time Astrotrain arrives,” Starscream said.

Skywarp glared at him. “It would go faster if you helped, Starscream.”

“Nonsense. Someone must guard our position.” At that, the sub-commander turned around and walked away. He heard the two Seekers grumble, but ignored them.

Starscream’s scanners picked up seven energon signatures moving on their position. “We’ve got incoming.”

The two other Seekers appeared from the opening that they had created. They each had their cannons at the ready.

“Astrotrain to Starscream. Moving on your position in less than twenty nano-clicks.”

“Understood,” Starscream regarded the other Seekers. “Stand down.” It annoyed him to see they had already went back into the hole without his order.

Three light purple and white jets landed before Astrotrain touched down. After another nano-click the other three light blue and silver drones transformed behind him. The Triple Changer opened his bay doors, and the Constructicons came out.

“We have quiet the work crew it appears,” Starscream said.

Scrapper looked at him. “Megatron didn’t trust your construction abilities.”

Starscream glared at the leader of the Constructicons. “Well, we’ve tunneled into this strange structure and as you see harvested several loads of the red objects.”

The Constructicon picked up the substance, handing a piece to Hook. “Crystal. I believe that’s what the humans have named it.”

“Why does it matter?” Starscream asked. “It makes a unique signature and we’re harvesting it. What else matters regarding it?”

Hook regarded him. “Why don’t you take a squad of the Seekers and go on patrols, Starscream.”

“SK-0124, and SK-0125 begin loading the crystal into Astrotrain’s hull. Scavenger, Bonecrusher and Long Haul go into the mine and survey the work that needs to be done,” Scrapper ordered.

“Mixmaster I want you to work on a conveyor belt that can transfer the crystal from within the mountain here so they can continue loading Astrotrain.”

“I _am_ the commanding officer here, Scrapper,” Starscream said with a snarl.

“Megatron’s orders, Starscream. You can either release command to Scrapper willingly or you can take it up with our leader,” Hook said.

“Fine.” In disgust, Starscream activated his communication link. “Thundercracker, I want you to take two drones and go on patrols.”

“All right,” the Seeker came out of the mine and Starscream assigned two drones to go with him. With a smug look, the commander followed Scrapper and Hook into mine. Starscream was surprised at Skywarp and Thundercracker’s ability to create a corridor. When they reached the main chamber, Starscream watched as Scrapper and the other Constructicons began enlarging the chamber.

“What are our orders, Starscream?” one of the other Seeker drones asked.

“Begin gathering a second pile of crystal and begin building a refinery. Once that is in place convert the crystal into energon.”

The three other Seekers began working. “What is this?” Scrapper asked.

“We will suck this structure dry of all the crystal, so I think it would be wise to build a few ion cannons and divert some of the energon to power them,” Starscream said.

“That wasn’t Megatron’s orders,” Scrapper said as he transformed into his robot mode.

“Did he say to defend the mine? There. It is _implied_. You just focus on pulling this… crystal as you call it out of this site and I’ll make sure the defensive measures are in place.”

“You are stepping out of your orders on a technicality. If Megatron doesn’t approve of your spending energon in such a fashion—”

“Go back and handle the construction works, Constructicon. You need to take care of production.”

With a growl, Scrapper transformed back into his alternate mode and began moving the brittle substance out of the way.

Starscream looked up at the top of the chamber. If he built a stairway, he could then carve out a compartment for the cannons. “Skywarp, I need you for a moment.”

* * *

Megatron flew with the two Seeker drones and Astrotrain. The mine appeared on his sensors and something else. There were huge amounts of energy coming from the mountain.

_How did we not notice this before?_

The leader of the Decepticons landed and Astrotrain transformed into his robot mode and followed Megatron into the cave. The leader noted the conveyor belt that was transporting the red crystal from deep within the mine to bins that would be loaded onto Astrotrain. As they walked through the corridor, he noted alloy supports at key intercessions, keeping the tunnels from collapsing.

In the main chamber, a natural alloy within the mine had reinforced an entire part of the wall. A lift descended and one of the Seeker drones brought a container filled with red crystal over to the sorter and dumped it into the conveyer belt. Megatron spotted a small refinery that was melting the crystal into a liquid form and another drone was operating the station.

Megatron walked over to the drone and grabbed it by the throat. “What is the meaning of this?”

“Starscream’s orders, Lord Megatron. He wanted to build the refinery to create a cache of energon cubes for here.”

With a snarl, Megatron released the drone. “For what purpose? I’ve ordered a small stockpile of finished energon to be brought here for refueling purposes.”

The drone pointed to another chamber carved into the mountain.

Megatron walked over to the lift and it rose to the second tier and took the narrow path to the chamber. Inside the smaller room, he noted a gateway and a large amount of energon connected via a large syphon to a dual ion cannon.

“Bring me Starscream and Scrapper at once.” Astrotrain nodded and after a few nano-clicks brought both before him. “Scrapper explain this to me at once.”

“Of course, Lord Megatron. As soon as I arrived here to assume command of the mine as you ordered, Starscream issued orders of his own. He wanted these cannons built. I asked him about it and he told me that in defending the mine making these cannons was _implied_. He spent at least twenty energon cubes ensuring the cannon functioned properly.”

“Twenty energon cubes, Starscream?” Megatron knocked the Seeker to the ground. “The rich crystals produce a powerful energon and your syphon drains the cubes faster than a regular connector.”

“Why does it matter?” Starscream asked.

“It means that you’ve _wasted_ more energon than is required to control these pathetic cannons.” Megatron crushed the blasters with one strike. “You took it upon yourself to create defenses I did not order, dividing our resources.”

“We’ve got enough to generate hundreds of energon cubes. What is twenty cubes?”

Megatron leaned into the Seeker’s face, pointing his cannon at Starscream’s spark chamber. “Let me make it clear for you: Step out of my orders again and waste our resources and I will snuff your spark out. This stockpile of energon must last until we find a more suitable resource for our fuel and it is uncertain how soon that will be. This makes every energon cube important and not to be thrown away. Am I clear, Starscream?”

“Y-yes, L-Lord Megatron.”

-{9}-

Red Alert studied the new terminal that Rachet had cobbled together. There was a strange blip on the screen for a moment then it disappeared. With a growl, the red and white Cybertronian tapped the computer screen. Most likely it was a glitch, but he had to make sure.

He activated his communication link. “Drones 012442 through 012445 I need you to check on sector 012.”

“Understood,” the drone leader said.

“You find something, Red Alert?” Jazz asked as he walked over.

“Not sure. I had an anomaly on screen. It’s probably nothing, but I want to make sure.” Red Alert activated the small camera that gave a security feed of the area. He saw the drones spread out in a search party.

There was nothing. Still, Red Alert didn’t lower his optics from the screen as the drones made their sweep.

“We’ve searched the entire sector and haven’t found a trace of energon or anything that would suggest that something was here,” drone 012442 said.

“All right, return to the storage area and resume your recharge,” Red Alert said.

“I don’t like these blips that keep appearing,” Jazz said.

Red Alert nodded his agreement. “If we keep having them it will lull us into a false sense of security and _when_ the Decepticons show up, they will have a few nano-clicks where we will doubt our own security systems and that could spell our disaster.”

“Red Alert, this is Bumblebee. I’m heading in with humans Chip and Sam.”

“Acknowledged,” Red Alert said. The security officer shook his head. “I don’t see why Prime allows them here. The G.I. Joes makes sense because they’re soldiers and we can benefit from their intelligence. However, these young humans are a hindrance.”

“It makes sense,” Jazz said. “Think about it. Soldiers have orders from their commanders and even if those on the field are our allies there may come a time when they may not be because of orders. These young humans are eager to interact with us and can be a source of information should the G.I. Joes ever turn on us. If they started feeding us false information, then these other humans could in fact help us out.”

“I hadn’t considered that,” Red Alert said as the yellow car drove into the security area.

The humans got out, and Bumblebee transformed into his robot mode. “I never tire of that,” Chip said as he pushed his wheelchair to the other Cybertronians.

“Your hand looks better, Chip,” Jazz said.

“Yeah, thankfully it was just a bad sprain. It could have been a lot worse,” Chip said.

“Chip was hoping to see the refinery,” Bumblebee said.

Red Alert resisted the idea, but Jazz walked over, activating the blast door that sealed the carven away from the rest of the shuttle. When the doors opened, the drones that were working stopped and studied them.

“This is how the energon crystal is converted into the liquid that you consume?” Chip asked as he pushed himself over to the sapphire-colored liquid as it was poured into the empty energon cubes.

“What’s this over here?” Sam asked.

“Whoa… that’s a skull of a Tyrannosaurus Rex. One of the most deadly dinosaurs that existed,” Chip said as he hurried over.

Red Alert and Jazz shared a look. _They care more about those pieces of creatures instead of our refinery._

“So you have names for these creatures?” Bumblebee asked. “When we first came here on our ship, we saw them alive before we crashed.”

“They lived a very long time ago, millions of years ago,” Chip said. “You must have crash landed here during the—”

“Hey look at this,” Sam said as he knelt down and moved some of the ground of the cavern out of the way between a corner of the ship and the surface. “It looks like some of that crystal is underneath the ship. Wow! I think there is a lot!”

Red Alert walked over and knelt on the ground. The Autobot pushed some of the planet’s surface out of the way, and found a vast underground chamber filled with huge energon crystals growing from the ship. It had grown through the vessel! He hadn’t seen so much energon crystal since before the evacuation of Cybertron.

Red Alert looked at the security captain. “Jazz, go get Optimus right now. There is a large cache of energon crystal underneath the Ark.”

“How is that possible?” Jazz asked, walking over.

“Worry about how later. Focus on getting Prime,” Red Alert said.

After a few nano-clicks, Optimus Prime, Wheeljack, and Rachet came into the cavern. Red Alert had already cleared a significant amount of ground between the Ark and the cavern.

“By the Allspark,” Wheeljack said when his optics fell onto the huge crystals. “My theory is right!”

“What theory?” Rachet asked.

“This planet’s natural resources boost the growth of the energon crystal. That was why I didn’t want to involve that Doctor Arkeville, but it’s too late now,” Wheeljack said.

“We need to dig out the rest of the ground around it and make an access to this lower level so we can harvest the energon,” Optimus said. The leader of the Autobots looked at Wheeljack. “This is a huge advantage. If your theory is right, we could grow more natural energon and won’t even need to tax this planet with energon production.”

“It might be a good idea to have an alternate method of creating energon,” Rachet said.

Optimus paced back and forth. “The Decepticons have jeopardized humans in their attempt to create energon cubes. I will not condone such actions even should we go into stasis lock.”

“You need a power source? Why not use solar power?” Chip asked. “You can use the power of the sun to fill up batteries. If Wheeljack’s theory is right, then you could place the batteries near the crystals and they’ll absorb the captured energy making them grow faster.”

“Or transfer the power to conductor rods,” Rachet said. “That wouldn’t be too hard to come up.”

“You have a technology that can harness the local star?” Wheeljack asked.

“Yes, although I’m not familiar with it myself,” Chip said. “It’s become fairly popular and there is no end to sunlight… at least not for a very long time.”

“We could harness this technology and apply it to Cybertron. If we did, we could have a limitless amount of energon,” Rachet said. “More than enough to recharge the Allspark.”

“I want as much research regarding harnessing solar power and if it grows energon crystal as much as this planet’s resources as quickly as possible,” Optimus Prime said.

“We’ll begin research on it immediately,” Wheeljack said.

The emblem on Prime’s shoulder bleeped. “Prime, whenever you have a moment,” Prowl said. “We’ve boosted Teletraan One and we’ve got a signal telling us where some Decepticons are.”

“Acknowledged. I’ll be there in a nano-click,” Optimus said.

* * *

Laserbeak activated his signal cloak, making himself invisible to Autobot scanners, save if an Autobot observed him with their optic sensors. 

On the ground, Ravage bounded along the topography, keeping himself clear of any Autobots that might happen upon him. The creature jumped into some of the native foliage of the planet. He must have heard something to take cover. 

Seeing Ravage’s reaction, Laserbeak raced to a hiding space. He saw a group of drones patrol a nearby sector. What had gotten the drones’ attention? Had Ravage tripped some sort of security measure they hadn’t known of? 

After the drones returned to their guard positions, Laserbeak activated his thrusters and shot across the expanse of ground and reached a position where someone had placed a large pile of loose obstructions in a crude bulwark. From his position, he could observe the comings and goings of the Autobots in relative ease. Powering down most of his sensors, he would remain functional for several solar planetary cycles without having to return to the Decepticon base to recharge.

After a time of waiting many of the Autobots left the base.

* * *

Ravage moved along the native plant life. Like so many things, there was no trace of alloy save within the enzymes of the plant life. Although there was still much to learn, he had a rudimentary concept of what to use to conceal himself.

After the Autobot drones went back to their position, he waited twenty nano-clicks and then abandoned his previous position. Running as fast as he could, he emitted a faint signal of the indigenous life form that he’d been reformatted into. As long as no Autobots optics fell on him they’d think a native creature was within their midst. It was a gamble to assume they would dismiss his presence, but it was a risk he’d capitalize on. Taking cover, he watched as many of the Autobots left the base. None of them paid him any attention.

When the Autobots were out of sight, Ravage ran passed the dormant sentry drone. He glanced behind him, but the artificial intelligence didn’t respond. Inside the wreck, he dashed into the energon storage area that Megatron had stolen crystal from. At the entrance, two drones stood in dormant mode. Aside from a drop in energon there was nothing else noticeable regarding the chamber.

Where were the Autobots going? Something about that didn’t sit well for him.

Ravage hurried out of the storage room and noted a new lift being worked on. To his relief there wasn’t any Autobots there. A computer terminal wasn’t being used. It would be a risk, but it would be worth it. In a single bound, he transformed into his alternate mode and clicked inside the terminal. As soon as he accessed the mainframe alarms sounded. He accessed Teletraan One and was surprised with how powerful the search engine was. It was several times more powerful than the one Scrapper and Hook had cobbled together. It was then he discovered the Autobots had discovered the mountain where the Decepticons were harvesting the red crystals. He’d need to warn Megatron that the Autobots were on their way.

Knowing he’d only have nano-clicks, Ravage accessed Teletraan One again. Ravage searched the breadth of sectors within Teletraan One’s radius, seeking Trypticon. He was rewarded with a faint Cybertronian trace in the Atlantic Ocean. Fearing that he wouldn’t be able to escape, he activated the signal transfer, sending the information to Laserbeak.

After he sent the information, Ravage ejected out of the terminal, finding the Autobots Red Alert and Jazz standing at the ready to take him. The black and white Cybertronian slammed him to the ground. Warning signals flared within Ravage’s systems, but he dismissed them, and snapped at the Autobot.

“You’re not going anywhere, Ravage,” Jazz said taking hold of Ravage’s mouth and slamming his head onto the ground. More warnings blared, but darkness took him.

* * *

As soon as the transfer link was established, Laserbeak understood the importance of the information that Ravage had discovered. It had located Trypticon! Laserbeak powered up his systems, and activated his thrusters. Stealth was no longer necessary. With a _woosh_ , the bird headed towards the Decepticon base. He didn’t want to leave Ravage behind, but considering the information that had been discovered, it was a worthy sacrifice.

Laserbeak’s sensors picked up drones and an Autobot signature speeding after him. He needed to lose them. Activating his twin ion blaster detachments, the weapons shot towards the pursuing Autobots. Loosing half his weight, he pushed his ion thrusters to the max, leaving the Autobots in his dust.

Laserbeak knew better than to lead the Autobots to the Decepticon base. He turned north and sped for several sectors. If the Autobots saw him fleeing north, they would look for the Decepticons elsewhere instead of the actual area they were located at. He activated his sensors and found nothing following him. Certain he had lost those that pursued him, he turned towards the Decepticon base. Soon, the Decepticons would have a clear advantage over their enemies. With Trypticon, the Autobots would be crushed!

-{10}-

Hound followed the rest of the Autobots. Being the rear guard was odd, but this wasn’t the first time Optimus had switched things up considering the placement of soldiers. Too often the Autobots got too comfortable in their respective roles. By mixing it up, it helped them all stay on guard.

Hound hoped they would reach the Decepticon position soon. They had been on the road for several solar planetary cycles, traveling the human roads. They would have been at the Decepticon position sooner if they didn’t follow the laws of the humans. While they were making good time, it didn’t change the fact that they were consuming a considerable amount of energon by following the laws. Each warrior had additional rations, but if they weren’t careful, they could find themselves in critical condition if the battle was prolonged.

When the planet had reached its midway rotation, Optimus slowed the convoy. “Be mindful, Autobots. We’re approaching the Decepticon position,” the Autobot leader said through the communication link. “Hound back to the front. I want you and Bumblebee to scout ahead and see how much further we’ve got. Aerialbots transform and go with them to provide assistance if they need it.”

The Autobots transformed and made ready their ion blasters. The scouts studied the plant life, making sure they searched each sector as they reached a clearing. It appeared the Decepticons had cleared the trees to provide a clear view of the surrounding countryside. There would be no way to slip up close to the position.

As Hound studied the meadow, Seeker drones appeared at the mouth of the mine. “Take cover!”

The Aerialbots and the two Autobots dove back into the wooded area, dodging the ion blasts as the shots tore into the fallen trees. Bits of the material flew into the air and rained on him.

“Optimus, the Decepticons are still here! We’ve got SK Seeker drones guarding the entrance,” Hound said as he gave ground as the tree he’d hid behind had been cut to pieces.

“Understood, we’re heading your way,” Optimus said.

As the roar of ion blasts subsided, the rest of the Autobots entered the battle. Seeing the rest of the Autobots arriving, the Seekers abandoned their position, taking cover in the cave.

“Aerialbots, form Superion and blast that position,” Optimus said as he knelt, drawing several ion shots at his direction, but he moved fast enough to keep himself clear of the blasts.

The Aerialbots combined and formed Superion. The Combiner’s hand turned into the blaster and unleashed a barrage of blasts into the mountain, widening the opening. As soon as the smoke cleared, Optimus led the charge, unleashing a few rounds of sapphire colored blasts to discourage the Decepticons from returning fire.

Hound was right on Prime’s heels with Rachet, Bumblebee, Ironhide, and several drones. When they reached the mouth of the cave, they found four drones scrapped. Strange scarlet energon leaking from their hulls.

“The other Decepticons must have abandoned the position before Superion took them down,” Ironhide said.

“You can guarantee that they’ve got an ambush ahead,” Rachet said.

“Let me look into it,” Optimus transformed into his semi-truck mode, and the back door opened and Roller slid down the ramp and into the cave. After a few nano-clicks, the small scouting unit returned. “Looks like the rest of the Decepticons have abandoned the position,” Optimus said after he transformed back into his robot mode.

“Let us check it out, Prime,” Ironhide said. “We can make sure there aren’t any traps to deal with.”

“We go together. Roller’s scanners didn’t find any buildup of explosives,” Optimus Prime said. “Superion, remain here and protect our flank.”

“Understood, Optimus Prime,” the Combiner said.

Hound went first before Optimus could take the lead. No sooner had Hound got a few steps ahead but Prime pulled him back. With his ion cannon at the ready, Optimus took point. Ironhide and Rachet came next.

“What’s the point of being a scout?” Hound asked Bumblebee.

The yellow and black Cybertronian shrugged. “You know how Optimus is.”

Muttering to himself, Hound followed the group. As they made their way into the mine, Hound tried to hide his frustration. It was his responsibility to scout and make sure the way was clear. If something happened to Prime, he wouldn’t forgive himself regardless of the fact Optimus refused to let others go before him.

At the main cavern, Hound entered it and studied the abandoned equipment the Decepticons had left behind. Walking over to a tube that had a few crystals left, he studied them. The red crystal reflected light from the dozens of holes. He picked up a faint energy trace.

“Optimus, the crystals they were harvesting has a trace of energy emitting from it,” Hound said. “This must be where the strange red energon came from.”

Rachet hurried over. “Remarkable! It does have a faint trace of energy, nothing too dramatic, but enough to generate energon. We should get a sample.”

With horror, Hound watched as the medic touched the conveyer belt. “No don’t—”

A wave of power erupted from a control box and the cavern began collapsing around them. “Everyone get down!” Optimus said, blasting several of the larger boulders until they struck him from behind, burying him.

Several stones struck Hound, knocking him to the ground. Within a spark’s flutter, he was buried in rubble. Several warning lights appeared within his systems. From his system check he had a ruptured gasket.

_This wouldn’t have happened if me and Bumblebee had inspected the mine first!_

“Is everyone all right?” Optimus asked. The sound of rock rolling away echoed throughout the cavern. “If you can hear me, sound off.”

Each of the Autobots answered, and they began to dig themselves out from underneath the rubble. As they worked, Hound dug himself out from under the rubble. Holding a large dent closed, he halted the trickle of energon.

Drones came over and helped dig out Rachet. The medic welded his leg rupture closed, then came over to Hound. “I knew better than to grab that crystal. It was just with the thought of finding a new energon source I lost sight of the situation.”

“The important thing is that no one was seriously injured.” Optimus helped Ironhide up.

“No doubt they designed it to slow us down,” Bumblebee said. “They could have made a more serious trap, but we would have detected it.”

Optimus regarded the hole in the chamber. “Agreed. I wonder how they knew we were coming.” The leader of the Autobots was silent for a moment. “Autobots, we need to move out of the mine.”

The Autobots left the collapsed mine. Outside, the rest of the party were spread out in a defensive position around the mound. Superion stood on guard a short distance away. Optimus walked over to the Combiner. “Aerialbots, separate and make your way to the shuttle. Make sure that the Decepticons haven’t attacked the base,” Optimus said.

Silverbolt and the rest of the Aerialbots transformed and sped back towards the Ark.

“What are you thinking, Prime?” Ironhide asked.

“I fear the Decepticons attacked the base and found out we were not there.” Optimus watched the general direction of where the Combiner team had gone. “I pray that I am wrong. Autobots transform and roll out.”

* * *

An escort of Seeker drones and Skywarp escorted Astrotrain back to base. Megatron had ordered them out. At the time the Decepticon leader’s orders made little sense, but then the Autobots showed up and it became clear.

Astrotrain was sick of being nothing more than transport. He wanted to see some action, not just going back and forth with a cargo hold full of energon cubes. However, he wasn’t stupid like Starscream to voice his frustrations. Better to keep silent and his spark remain intact.

A signal came from the Decepticon base. “We have a visual on you, Astrotrain. Report,” Starscream commanded.

“Astrotrain with Skywarp and six Seeker drones that still function. Drones 01245, 01246, 01247, and 01248 were scrapped. However, the trap worked, and the Autobots weren’t able to follow us.”

“Understood,” the sub commander said cutting the link. No doubt Starscream would inform Megatron of his return.

When the base was in sight, Astrotrain observed the construction. Two ion blaster turrets had been added to the tower, and a large landing area had been built for when they found Trypticon.

Landing on the runway, several Insecticon clones came out and began offloading Astrotrain’s cargo. When they were finished, he transformed and walked into the storage area. The chamber was filled with hundreds of the crimson-colored energon cubes. There was enough energon to power the Decepticons and the base for dozens of solar planetary cycles.

“You have returned just in time,” Reflector said, as the three Decepticons walked over.

“What is that supposed to mean?” Astrotrain asked.

“Megatron knows where Trypticon crash landed,” Soundwave said, as he stepped off the lift. “Megatron wants us to attack a nuclear power plant and hopes to generate a large quantity of energon cubes from taking it.”

“But we have enough energon to activate him now,” Astrotrain said.

“Megatron’s orders. While we will deal with that, you and the Insecticons will follow Thundercracker to the site and remove this planet’s garbage that covers Trypticon’s hull. Once you have access, Thundercracker will then go into the Titan and find the remains of Blitzwing, the SL Seekers, and the Combaticons.”

“Understood,” Astrotrain said. “All I need is a slight pick me up and I’ll be ready to go.”

Going up to the second floor, Astrotrain observed the Constructicons getting ready to depart. Thundercracker stepped out of a recharge station. “Welcome back, Astrotrain. You ready to find Trypticon and put this world under Megatron’s heel?”

“I’m ready for some _action_. All this luging around energon drives me crazy being nothing more than transport.”

“Understood. I think we should hit the Autobots myself, but from Laserbeak’s findings it’s in the middle of a human military base. If we attacked the Autobots we would have to hit the human base too and the Autobots would know we were coming and have plenty of time to mobilize.”

Astrotrain nodded. “And having Autobots on one side and these humans on another would be a tactical error that we can’t afford right now. It makes sense, but I don’t have to like it.”

“I agree with you there. We’re heading out in a hundred nano-clicks. Be ready to move then,” Thundercracker said as he walked away. 

Astrotrain entered the recharge chamber and a half dozen connectors attached themselves to his ports. Within thirty nano-clicks his energon levels were back up to tolerable levels. Turning off the charging station, the connections slipped back into the station housing.

Outside on the runway, Thundercracker and the Insecticons with their clones waited. “All right, let’s fly!” The blue, black, and gray Seeker transformed and flew into the sky. The Insecticons followed, transforming into strange insectoid creatures. Astrotrain transformed into his train form then changed into his shuttle mode, following the group of Decepticons as they headed east.

After the solar planetary cycle was complete, the group reached the coordinates. Thundercracker transformed and pointed to the water. “Start on the north side of the wreckage, as there are several points of access that I can use to enter the ship.”

“Understood,” Bombshell said. “Come on Insecticons we will free Trypticon from his prison.” The Insecticons dropped into the sea.

“So what do we do while they are devouring the organic material?” Astrotrain asked.

“There is a small island close to here. We will wait there,” Thundercracker pointed further out to sea.

Together the two Decepticons flew to the island. It was a large rock, with native tundra coating the slick surface. The land mass was just large enough for both of them.

“We’ll rotate power downs to conserve energon,” Thundercracker said as they landed. “I’ll go first.” Without preamble, the Seeker powered down, leaving the Triple Changer to stand guard.

_At least standing guard is better than being a blasted transport!_

“Bombshell to anyone listening, we’ve found two accesses into Trypticon. After a bit of work we got one open.”

Astrotrain shook himself out of the stupor. He had powered down most of his systems save for the distance sensors in case someone came too close to their position. “Understood, Bombshell. We’ll be there momentarily.”

Astrotrain knocked on the Seeker’s head. Thundercracker came online. “What?”

“Just got word from Bombshell, they’ve got one of Trypticon’s accesses open,” Astrotrain said.

“Good, let’s get in there and see what we can find.” The two Decepticons flew back over to Trypticon’s position and dove into the water. As soon as Astrotrain saw the hulking form buried under the layers of organic material, he understood why Scrapper’s scanner hadn’t worked. Several feet of coral reefs and soil had buried the Titan since it had crashed into the planet.

As the Decepticons descended into the water, Astrotrain noted the Insecticons had replicated themselves more. Was this a sign of their defiance of Megatron’s orders, or did he give them liberty to make more as needed to free the Titan? Thundercracker didn’t seem to be too worried of the situation.

Activating their light sensors, the pair of Decepticons entered the dark hull. That there was no rust within the Titan’s hull was a good sign. It meant despite being submerged in this liquid for who knew how long, if they got energon to him, he could come back online. Even if the rest of their forces were in fact snuffed out, finding the Titan in such condition was a boon to be sure.

Tiny creatures swam about the inside of the hull. Undoubtedly there would be several places where the native life forms came and went inside the Cybertronian.

“There,” Thundercracker pointed to the blue and black Seeker. Dirge was lying in perfect stasis.

“We should go to the bridge and see if we can get the water to drain out of Trypticon,” Astrotrain said.

With a nod, Thundercracker led the way to the bridge. Once they reached the command area, they found Blitzwing, Thrust, and the Combaticons. Just like Dirge, the Decepticons were in stasis lock.

The two Decepticons went to one terminal, and Thundercracker accessed a connector and hooked the circuit to his hull. After a few nano-clicks, the emergency lights came on, and the Seeker sank to his knees. “Access the terminal. See if you can close off the leaks and drain the water. Do it quickly.”

Astrotrain went to the computer and after working at the controls, had emergency panels close the leaks. Then he drained the water from the Titan. “I found Ramjet. Looks like he was in the repair bay,” Astrotrain said.

Thundercracker removed the connection, and the lights died. It took him a moment to get to his feet. “That should be enough to kick start Trypticon’s systems. Let’s get them into the airlock.”

The two Decepticons carried their allies into the chamber, and once they were all there, Astrotrain transformed and Thundercracker loaded the stasis locked Decepticons. When finished, he closed the bay doors and flooded the airlock. It took Astrotrain sometime to make his way out of the water and heading back to the Decepticon base.

_Once again I’m a blasted transport!_

How many times had he heard Megatron say that he would end the occupation system of the Council of Primes? Cybertronians would have a say in what they could become. That was one reason Astrotrain had joined the Decepticons before Megatron had a firm hold on Cybertron.

Astrotrain had even allowed Shockwave to experiment on him to remake him into a Triple Changer. Unlike Megatron, who had his spark transferred into a completed multi-changer hull both times, Astrotrain’s hull was the original, if slightly bulkier due to the modifications.

Things would change. Perhaps there was some truth to Starscream’s ramblings.

-{11}-

“We are ready, Lord Megatron,” Soundwave said.

Megatron walked over to the terminal and studied the image of the power plant. “Yes, that nuclear power plant will do. Decepticons, to the sky!”

Soundwave, and the rest of the Decepticons followed their leader into the air. Briefly, he toyed with the thought of releasing Buzzsaw and Laserbeak to free Ravage, but decided against it. Until Megatron deemed it necessary, the Decepticon would remain there unless he escaped on his own. Perhaps Ravage would learn some interesting information.

When the power plant came into view, the Constructicons landed, transformed into the alternate modes, and went to work. “Starscream and Skywarp, I want you to maintain air patrol.” The two jets swept east, moving to circle back for a patrol. 

The rest of the Decepticons landed outside the plant, and dozens of humans came out with crude weapons. With a single ion cannon blast, the leader of the Decepticons scattered their feeble resistance. 

It amused Soundwave that the humans would try to fight them.

Soundwave didn’t understand the need to capture more resources, but Megatron rarely included him in his plans. It was hard to remember the time when Decept still functioned as the leader of the Decepticons. If not for Megatron the Decepticon movement would have fell apart by now. Whereas Decept was cunning, he did not inspire Cybertronians the way Megatron did. Perhaps the once leader saw the wisdom in Meg-10’s philosophy and had hoped to gain his fire of inspiration. However, Meg-10 had emerged with his own agenda and a new name. Soundwave wouldn’t go back to the way things once were no matter what.

Several signals blared in Soundwave’s sensors. “Lord Megatron, the humans are releasing several distress calls.”

The silver and black leader nodded, but kept his optics on the Constructicons. “Let me know the moment your sensors pick up Autobot signatures.”

“As you command, Lord Megatron,” Soundwave said. No he didn’t miss those days.

* * *

As soon as Optimus’ sensors took in the base, he could tell something had happened. There were ion burn marks along the road a few miles before they reached the Ark. However, the base was intact when they reached the wreck. Where were the Aerialbots?

The leader of the Autobots activated his communication link. “Optimus Prime to Jazz or Red Alert, do you copy?”

“Loud and clear, Prime,” Jazz said. “We had a little incident while you were gone.”

“Understood. Lower defenses.” He gave the proper clearance. Prime’s sensors showed the new ion cannons on the Ark were powered down. The leader was glad that Jazz had added the cannons.

Once inside the shuttle, a few drones stood at attention, guarding the door. Jazz and Red Alert joined them as the Autobots entered. “Report,” Optimus said as soon as he transformed.

Jazz stepped forward. “Turns out we had Decepticons keeping an eye on us as the humans say. Laserbeak and Ravage somehow figured out how to mask their signatures. They’ve been watching us for who knows how long. We captured Ravage but Laserbeak got away.”

“As soon as we left, the Decepticons made their move,” Ironhide said as he struck the side of the ship.

“It gets worse than that,” Red Alert said. “Ravage accessed Teletraan One. I looked into what he accessed and you will not like this… they used the computer and found Trypticon.”

Prowl stepped forward. “The threat to this world had been bad enough with Megatron and his Decepticons. If they get Trypticon functional—”

“We must ensure that doesn’t happen,” Optimus said. “How far away from here is the crash site?”

“Following the human laws it would take us two solar planetary cycles to reach the shore. Then we’d have to figure out some way of getting across the Atlantic to Trypticon’s position,” Red Alert said.

“What about the Aerialbots?” Optimus Prime asked. “I sent them here to find out what was going on and report back to me.”

“It was my fault. I sent them out with a few drones to head to the crash site but to remain hidden,” Jazz said.

“As much as I don’t want to send them out to engage the Decepticons, I fear delaying would cost us too much time. The Decepticons cannot get Trypticon functional.”

Red Alert stepped up to the terminal. “I’ll let them know to—”

A proximity alarm went off.

Jazz ran to the terminal, knocking Red Alert out of the way. “We’ve got a vehicle heading this way. Human. At least it seems to be human… unless the Decepticons have figured out a way to emulate their signals to human technology.”

“We do not have time for visitors,” Prowl said.

Optimus couldn’t agree more. “Bumblebee, we will move onto the shore, join us as soon as you can after dealing with the humans. Red Alert, have the Aerialbots move onto the Decepticon position. Autobots transform and roll out!”

The Cybertronians turned into their alternate modes and sped out of the Ark, but one of the humans had blocked the road with his car. Optimus applied his breaks to keep from running into the vehicle.

The human stepped out of his car. “Optimus Prime, I’m Lieutenant Grieves. We’ve spotted Decepticons at a nuclear power plant. We need your help to deal with them. If we don’t stop them, then their actions could cause a meltdown. It will kill thousands of people from radiation poisoning within days. Millions could die in the weeks that follow.” 

Optimus remembered the destruction of the dam. One hundred humans had died due to the flooding.

“The Decepticons are at two different locations?” Wheeljack asked. “I didn’t think they had enough resources to pull that off.”

“We were wrong,” Hound said.

“Megatron is forcing our hand. We could attack him or Trypticon’s location but we can’t do both. At least not effectively,” Optimus Prime said. Which he was certain that was Megatron’s point. “You say thousands of humans will cease to function within days and millions within weeks should this meltdown occur?”

“At the least. It could get worse than that,” Lieutenant Grieves said.

Optimus activated his communication link. “Jazz take a few more drones with you and give back up to the Aerialbots. Red Alert, you stay here with what drones we have left and watch over Ravage. Make sure he doesn’t escape.”

“Understood, Optimus,” the red and white security officer said. Then cut the link.

“Does this mean you’re coming to help us?”

“We will do everything that we can, Lieutenant Grieves.”

“Follow me and I’ll lead you to the plant.” Getting into his car, Lieutenant Grieves lead the way. The Autobots followed.

They would need to hurry, if they were stop Megatron. Optimus hoped that this time no humans were injured in this battle. 

-{12}-

Megatron watched as the Constructicons finished the last details concerning the conductor tubes. The tubes would harness radiation from the nuclear power plant, creating a large quantity of energy that could be transferred into energon cubes.

Starscream walked over. “The construction is nearly finished.”

“Your optic sensors are flawless as usual, Starscream.” 

_The idiot._

“I was merely observing that the next phase of the plan can begin. I meant nothing else by it, Lord Megatron.” The white, red, and blue Seeker stepped slightly away. Just shy of striking range.

“I know what you were doing, Starscream. I am no fool.” Starscream did nothing without considering how it could be interpreted. The Seeker was trying to curry favor after his blunder at the mines.

Skywarp landed and transformed. “All the surrounding sectors are clear except for the humans, Lord Megatron. They haven’t tried making a push since I rained ion blasts on them. Instead, they pulled back and set up defensive positions in an attempt to trap us.”

“The insects! Now that we have a full supply of energon and soon to have Trypticon back online then—”

“Be silent for once, Starscream,” Megatron said. He turned back to the black, silver, and purple Seeker. “A defensive position? They must know that they cannot withstand… I see. So the humans _have_ made a pact with the Autobots.” Megatron considered the implications. “Prime, you are too predictable.”

“Lord Megatron, I am detecting several Cybertronian signatures moving on our position,” the blue and white Decepticon said.

“Very good, Soundwave. Deploy Frenzy and Rumble.” The blue and purple Decepticon and his black and red conspirator were ejected from Soundwave’s storage area. “Reflector, I want you three to guard our right flank. Use the building as cover. I doubt the Autobots would risk damaging the power plant and risk the precious humans.”

Megatron turned to the left flank and pointed. “Soundwave, you and your minions guard the other side. Constructicons, I want you to protect your creation no matter what. I want as many conductors filled as we can get.”

“Understood, Lord Megatron,” Scrapper said over the communication link.

“Skywarp and Starscream you are with me,” Megatron transformed into his jet mode, and the three raced to the Autobots’ position. As they neared their location, the three jets attacked. Their ion blasts rained on the approaching vehicles.

“What’s this?” Skywarp asked. “There should be parts, or something to show that we scrapped them. They continue to advance without pause.” 

“Which means they’re hologram—” warning sensors blared as pain ripped through Megatron’s systems. Smoke billowed from his left wing. As he spun to the planet’s surface, he transformed, landing hard. Starscream and Skywarp landed behind him with their ion cannons at the ready.

“Illusions,” Skywarp spat. “Well, they’re not the only ones—”

“Stay put, Skywarp.” Megatron’s optic sensors swept the area, but he didn’t sense any signatures that told them of the Autobot’s position. “They’ve figured out a way mask their signatures just as we have!”

Starscream cried out as an ion blast hit him square in the shoulder. Megatron zeroed on where the sniper had to be. Transforming into his mortar cannon, he unleashed a barrage of blasts onto the area. Blue, scarlet, and purple explosions erupted around the area. Causing a human building to topple over. 

Megatron transformed into his robot mode. His scanners didn’t pick up anything.

“Where are they?” Starscream asked as he clutched his injured appendage.

“My sensors aren’t picking up anything either,” Skywarp said.

“It looks we’ve got you, Megatron,” Optimus Prime said.

Megatron spun, lifting his ion cannon, but a single blast from Prime’s weapon, knocked it from his arm. With a hiss of pain, Megatron clutched his injured arm. The crackle of scarlet energy, tingled against his hand.

Optimus Prime stood above them on a ridge. Several Autobots were beside him. It appeared the barrage of ion blasts had been wasted. “Give it up, Megatron. We’ve got you. Surrender now and we’ll spare you.”

“I’m surprised, Prime. You’ve changed. You’re not one to take part in an ambush,” Megatron said.

For a moment, Prime’s blaster lowered. That was all the time that Skywarp needed, and he teleported behind the Autobot leader. The Seeker intended to blast Prime from behind, but the Autobot leader had expected Skywarp’s move and knocked the cannon wide, then lifted the Seeker and tossed him into Starscream. With a grunt, the two Seekers were down.

The distraction was enough to give Megatron a chance to transform into his tank form. The ion blasts sang against his hull, but save scorch marks there was no damage. As he powered up his cannon, the Autobots scattered. Optimus jumped down, slamming against the barrel and knocked the ion blast into the ground, blowing the ridge apart.

Megatron transformed back into his robot mode and struck Prime in the head. Optimus responded in kind with a punch to the Decepticon’s midriff. A warning blared in Megatron’s optics. With a growl, the Decepticon dismissed the warning and delivered a blow of his own. Prime landed on his back, and no sooner had he struck the ground, the other Autobots opened fire with their blasters. 

The blasts weren’t causing any damage, but they were distracting. Megatron opened his communication link. “Soundwave and Reflector, I want you to move onto my position. We’re engaging the Autobots.”

“Acknowledged, Lord Megatron.”

Prime plowed into Megatron before he saw the Autobot coming. Optimus picked him up and threw him. More warnings blared as the Decepticon struck the ground and slid against the planet’s surface. Knowing Prime would be on top of him in a nano-click, Megatron rolled over just as the Autobot reached him. With all his strength, Megatron kicked him, and got to his feet while Optimus slammed into the remaining ridge.

Ion fire opened up on the Autobot position, forcing them back as the other Decepticons arrived.

Megatron walked over and picked up his cannon and re-affixed it to his arm. He pointed his blaster at the Autobot’s head before he could recover. Ironhide slammed into Megatron before he could blast Prime at close range. Within a nano-click, the warrior struck Megatron in several places that were already damaged.

Warning signs blared, and the Decepticon noted his energon levels were low. There had to be an internal leak. He wouldn’t be able to keep the battle up. Picking up the red and gray Autobot, Megatron flung him into Optimus Prime. He dismissed the warnings and opened his communication link. “Decepticons retreat! Scrapper, get the conductor rods and destroy the refinery.”

With a grunt, the leader jumped into the air, and flew away. The Seekers joined him as the others assembled around them.

“Sorry, Lord Megatron, I did not get Prime,” Skywarp said.

“It was enough that you distracted him. At least you tried to do something unlike some.” Megatron glared at Starscream.

“You said long ago that Optimus Prime was yours and if anyone scrapped him, you’d destroy them. I value my spark where it is,” Starscream said.

_Well played Seeker._ With a grunt, Megatron looked back to Scrapper. “How many conductor rods did you fill?”

“Four,” Scrapper said.

That translated into sixty energon cubes. Not a bad haul for a distraction. “Excellent.”

* * *

Ironhide got up and helped Prime to his feet. “That could have been better.”

“I had forgotten just how formidable Megatron’s newer hull was compared to the old one,” the Autobot leader said.

“You should have just blasted him in his spark chamber, Prime,” Ironhide said. “You keep giving Megatron the chance to surrender, but he will never take it.”

“I’ve got humans approaching,” Rachet said as he examined Prime’s injuries. “A few dents and dings, but nothing that won’t sort itself out in a few solar planetary cycles.”

“That’s as about as good of a diagnosis as I could get, Rachet,” Optimus Prime said. “Thank you.” 

A group of humans stepped forward. “We are indebted to you and your Autobots, Optimus Prime. If there is anything we can do you have but to name it.”

“I could think of a few things,” Ironhide said.

“Now isn’t the time, Ironhide,” Optimus said.

“I have to agree with Ironhide, Prime,” Rachet said. “We need to expand our base and see about better security measures. Should the Decepticons attack with Trypticon… we won’t be able to defend against them. We must begin preparations for the Titan’s attack.”

“Anything you need to do to secure your base from the Decepticons and help protect our military base would be appreciated,” the human said. “I’ll make sure your Autobots get whatever they need,” the human said.

“Very well,” Optimus Prime looked at the rest of the Autobots. “Everyone transform and roll out. We need to return to base and recharge.”

-{13}-

Perceptor studied the terminal. “I’m picking up trace amounts of Cybertronium. I think this is the spot where Optimus Prime and the others disappeared.”

Warpath walked over. “You’re right, but something else to consider is the presence of ion and burned energon. Something happened out here. A battle by the looks of it.”

“We assumed Megatron and the missing Decepticons had followed Optimus and we were right,” Cliffjumper said.

“So they never made it further than the last beacon?” Jetfire asked. “They’re offline?”

“That cannot be true,” Perceptor said. “Even after all this time there would still be large amounts of Cybertronium here. That there isn’t is an indicator that while there was a battle here it didn’t result in death. Perhaps a chase.”

Cliffjumper went to the other terminal. “Could the Quintessons have come along and stolen the remains?”

Perceptor shook his head. “After our battle with them I’ve made it a point to keep track of their energy signatures. They have a completely different propulsion system and they would be trace amounts of its remains.” The Autobots were studying him. “I’m not picking up anything… What?”

“You just over complicate things,” Cliffjumper said.

“Well, I am just stating the facts,” Perceptor said.

“Anyway. If the Quintessons somehow took control of Megatron, Optimus, or both they would have played out their plans long ago,” Warpath said. “I could see a battle and then a chase, but according to the scanners there is only this area where the energon and trace amounts of Cybertronium are pooled. The scanners aren’t picking up any more anywhere else.”

Perceptor nodded his agreement. “By what the scanners indicate there was a battle here and then something happened… Perhaps everything was sucked into a space vortex. Perhaps this vortex displaced the remains elsewhere.”

“A space vortex? Do you make this stuff up?” Cliffjumper asked.

“The collation explorers encountered several anomalies throughout their mapping out the solar system. I assure you they are real,” Perceptor said.

“Is it possible that there were survivors, and this vortex relocated them to another place?” Warpath asked.

“Likely, I’d say. It could be the reason they never returned to Cybertron… maybe they are stuck in some remote part of the universe.” The scientist grew more excited by the nano-click. He got into a chair and slid to another set of instruments. “If I can get an idea of the trajectory…”

After several nano clicks of working, Perceptor punched in a code that showed a model of a ship on the display screen. “According to my recreation, if a ship was heavily damaged it could spin as it lost its stabilizers thus distributing the Cybertronium in to a sort of helix.” 

He paused for a moment and ran several mock spins until one of them lined up with the trace amounts of energon. “There! It looks like a ship was struck here, began spiraling and then disappeared in that sector of empty space.”

Warpath studied the images and then looked at Perceptor. “How sure of this are you?”

“Nearly ninety-seven percent certain. The questions are which ship, what happened to it, and what happened to the other. Ah! Jetfire do you have any ion torpedoes?” 

“Of course,” the ship said.

“Good, I have need of one.” Perceptor walked over to an arming station, where torpedoes could be loaded manually. A slot opened, and the scientist pulled out one of the deadly projectiles. Walking over to a worktable, he began to take the missile apart.

“What are you doing?” Cliffjumper asked.

“Modifying a torpedo into a scanning buoy that Wheeljack and I came up with. It will be different… never mind the details, just trust me. I know what I’m doing.”

In silence Perceptor worked. He removed the explosives and replaced them with a small portable scanner that he cobbled together after a few nano-clicks of working. Once the buoy was finished, he reloaded the torpedo into the respective silo.

“All right, Jetfire. I need you to launch my buoy out into the direction of… sector 012241. Where there is a large cluster of Cybertronium.”

“Understood,” with a _thump_ , the buoy shot out.

Manning the station, Perceptor watched as the converted torpedo gave off a strong signal. After several nano-clicks, there was a flash of sapphire colored light that appeared before the buoy.

“What in the name of the Allspark is that?” Cliffjumper asked.

Perceptor stared at the light as the buoy disappeared inside it. Looking down, he saw that his instruments were still measuring. “A space vortex! We need to follow the missile. I’m picking up various signals from it on the other side. They are faint and I can’t make them out, but they are Cybertronian.”

“Are you insane?” Jetfire asked. “Go through this… vortex?”

“This is what happened to Prime, I’d gamble my last energon ration that’s the case. We go through that vortex and we’ll find Optimus Prime,” Cliffjumper said.

“We’d have no way of coming back, assuming we’re not ripped apart as we traverse it,” Jetfire said.

Perceptor shook his head. “You are reading the same information that I’m getting from my buoy. You tell me if that’s the case.”

After a few nano-clicks, Jetfire moved into a closer position. “Are you sure about this?”

Warpath studied the screen. “We didn’t come all this way to give up now. Let’s see what we can find. This is what we are here to do.”

“All right. You all might want to get in a seat. Just in case this isn’t as smooth for us as it was for the buoy,” Jetfire said.

After everyone was seated, Jetfire engaged his engines and plunged into the vortex. No sooner had they went through then they came out to another place. Perceptor activated navigation devices and there was no record of the constellations or planets.

_This is a new area of the universe!_

“I’m picking up traces of Cybertronium on one of the planet’s moons. Wait… I’m also scanning a large deposit of Cybertronium and Cybertronian technology on the same planet.”

“What are you waiting for, Jetfire? This could be our chance to find out what happened to the others and maybe even bring them back to Cybertron,” Warpath said.

“How will we get back?” Jetfire asked.

“Proceed, Jetfire. I’ve cataloged the area we came out of. If we can still access the vortex from this side, we should be able to travel back to Cybertron without risk,” Perceptor said.

“All right. Let’s go find Optimus Prime!” Cliffjumper thumped his fist on the terminal.

“Easy now, Cliffjumper,” Jetfire said.

“Sorry,” Cliffjumper said.

* * *

Thundercracker paced back and forth inside the bridge of Trypticon. He’d brought the systems back online by sacrificing a large percentage of his personal energon, and now the Titan was burning through the ancient fuel reserves, keeping the emergency systems online.

According to the Insecticon report, twenty percent of the Titan’s hull had been uncovered. It had been two solar planetary cycles since his arrival. Twice he had tried to communicate with Megatron, both times the signal couldn’t get more than a few sectors outside the crash site.

Had Scrapper and Hook been able to get Ramjet and the others operational again? With superior numbers the Decepticons would obliterate the Autobots, harness enough energon from this planet, and return to Cybertron. Once they rejoined the rest of the Decepticon forces they’d crush the Autobots that still functioned.

Briefly, he considered Cybertron’s fate. It had to still exist. If it didn’t, then the Decepticons would claim other worlds and conquer everything else. Starting here.

A bleep on the screen drew Thundercracker’s attention away from his thoughts. Activating the scanners, he discovered five signatures that didn’t match any of the Decepticons. Which meant Autobots. Being over the sea as they were it meant these Autobots were the Aerialbots.

With his energon levels as low as they were, it wasn’t wise to activate his own communication link, but there was no getting around it since the Titan’s communication link was still too weak. “Thundercracker to Lord Megatron. Do you read me?” The Seeker dismissed the energon warning pop up.

“This is Megatron, what is it, Thundercracker?”

“I’ve got five Autobot signatures outside my position. They aren’t engaging, but it’s only a matter of time before they make their move.”

“Acknowledged. It must be the Aerialbots. They didn’t appear in the battle with us. I’m sending Skywarp and the Seeker drones. No matter what do not engage the Autobots unless they make their way to Trypticon.”

“I could wipe them out with the Insecticons,” Thundercracker suggested.

“No, we need the Insecticons to continue their work. We cannot afford such a delay in getting Trypticon free.”

“Understood, Lord Megatron. I’ll wait as you said. If the Insecticons could remove the debris sooner what should I do? The Aerialbots would follow us to our base, and then the Autobots could launch an attack before Trypticon’s systems were operational to transform him into the battle station mode.” 

“If the Insecticons free Trypticon, remain there and notify me at once,” Megatron said.

“My energon levels are low. I’m not sure how much longer I have before I need to recharge,” Thundercracker said as he sank to his knee.

“Skywarp is bringing energon for you. Hold out as long as you can. Megatron out.”

Thundercracker sagged in relief as the strain on his energon was cut. At least Megatron hadn’t ordered him into battle when the Autobots made their move. Most likely they were waiting for reinforcements since they didn’t know how strong the Decepticon forces were here.

* * *

Air Raid hunkered behind a series of cargo crates as his scanners pinged various life forms. There were hundreds of the native flying creatures that called the shores home. The terminal had called them seagulls. The sea itself was filled with life, unlike the Sea of Rust back on Cybertron. It amazed Air Raid that there was so many forms of life on this planet. Part of him wished they had crash landed without the Decepticons so he could do nothing else but explore.

“I’m picking up several on coming flying objects, moving fast,” Silverbolt said.

“Could it be some human jets that picked up Thundercracker?” Skydive asked.

“Possibly, but could also be Decepticons considering their numbers,” Slingshot said.

Air Raid chanced a glance in the direction of the oncoming fighters. Ion fire erupted about him. “It’s Decepticons!” Air Raid jumped into the air and transformed into his jet mode and raced off, hoping to keep clear of their ion blasts.

“What are you doing?” Silverbolt asked.

“Abandoning my position before I get scrapped.” Air Raid zoomed by the area where they had scanned the Insecticons.

“Understood. Slingshot and Fireflight, engage but make sure you stay out of harm’s way if you can,” Silverbolt said.

“Copy, that.” The two other Aerialbots abandoned their positions and took to the air.

Air Raid barrel rolled out of the way as two Seeker drones, who attempted to box him in, collided. With contempt, he shot a third, and it blew out black smoke as it spiraled down into the sea. “You’re going to have to do better than that if you’re going to scrap me, Decepticons!”

A Seeker in jet form appeared behind him and hit him twice in the left wing. Warning signs blared as the Aerialbot attempted to pull out of the sudden dive he found himself in. At the last moment, Air Raid pulled himself out of the fall, feeling the sea against his thrusters as he shot back into the air.

“I’m going to ground Skywarp if it’s the last thing I do!” Air Raid spotted the Seeker trailing behind Slingshot. The other Aerialbot hadn’t noticed him yet. The other remaining drones were keeping him and Fireflight occupied.

_So he lets the drones get our attention and then teleports behind us and hits us from behind._

Just as Skywarp was about to strike, Air Raid came up from under and blasted the Seeker. With a hiss, the Decepticon pulled away. Air Raid’s cannon’s didn’t do any damage. It was then he noticed that he had an energon leak.

_Terrific!_ “I’m running low on energon. My weapons barely have any effect,” Air Raid said with a snarl.

“Skydive and I are moving in now,” Silverbolt said as he and the other Aerialbot joined the dogfight.

Air Raid landed and transformed into his robot mode. After a scan, he found the leak. Transforming his hand into the welding tool, he closed the rent in his side. The leak was taken care of, but his energon levels were too low. “Looks like I’m out of this fight.”

“I hope we won’t need you,” Slingshot said through the communication link.

Looking up, Air Raid spotted Skydive as he blasted a drone to pieces. The light purple and silver parts rained into the sea. Save for Skywarp and two other drones, the Aerialbots had control of the sky. 

A dozen Insecticons shot up from the sea. In their robot forms, they opened fire on the Aerialbots. “Pull back and regroup!” Silverbolt shot across the sky with the others following him. Slamming a fist against the ground, Air Raid hated the fact that he was useless.

A horn sounded from behind, and the Aerialbot turned to see Jazz and several drones transform. They opened fire on the Insecticons forcing them away from the rest of the Aerialbots. Transforming into their robot modes, they landed beside Air Raid.

“Blitzwing, the SL Seekers, and the Combaticons are heading this way. We need Superion to hold off Bruticus while we wait for reinforcements.”

“I’m too low on energon,” Air Raid said. “We can’t form Superion.”

“Wonderful!” Jazz knelt while the drones supplied cover for the Aerialbots as they landed. “Prime, we’ve got a problem. We won’t be able to hold the position until you get here. What are our orders? What about Trypticon? All right. Understood.” Jazz hurried over to the Aerialbots “We need to go…now,” Jazz said.

“But if we leave now, the Decepticons will get Trypticon free. If that happens then this will be for nothing,” Silverbolt said.

“I understand, but we must pull back,” Jazz said. “That’s an order from Optimus, Aerialbots.”

“Understood. Let’s get out of here,” Silverbolt ordered. The Aerialbots transformed and followed the Autobots as they withdrew.

_We’re just going to give up and let the Decepticons regain Trypticon? That doesn’t make sense!_

-{14}-

Blitzwing transformed into his robot mode and plunged into the sea. Behind him, Ramjet, Thrust, Skywarp, and Dirge followed. Skywarp had already ordered the Insecticons to secure the shore and between the clones and the Combaticons there would not be anyone that could get through.

Seeing the half-covered Titan brought a sense of amazement to the Triple changer. It was hard to believe that they hadn’t been scrapped all those cycles ago when they crash landed on the planet. 

The airlock opened, and the Decepticons swam into the room. After a nano-click, the doors shut, and the water drained out of the chamber. Once the light turned green, the inner doors opened, and the Decepticons walked to the bridge. Thundercracker sat in the nearest monitor.

Skywarp opened up his chest pocket and pulled out the energon cube that was meant for the blue, black, and gray Seeker. Without waiting for a connector, Thundercracker raised the cube to his mouth and drained the clear cube. “That’s more like it,” the Seeker said as he wiped scarlet energon from his mouth.

Each of the other Decepticons pulled out energon cubes and poured each into a nearby energon reservoir. Within a few nano-clicks, several systems came online. When all the cubes were drained, the energon monitor came on and Blitzwing noted that the Titan’s levels were at eight percent.

“As soon as Astrotrain arrives with his haul of energon, it will get Trypticon back up to operational,” Blitzwing said. “Then once we have him free, we can launch the Titan out of this sea and head to our Decepticon base.”

“I’ve calculated that it will take at least ten solar planetary cycles to expose Trypticon from his watery tomb,” Ramjet said.

“Your calculations… are a rough guess,” Dirge said. “You were never good at mathematics.”

The white and black Seeker glared at Dirge. “Just because you can’t add doesn’t mean that trait is bound for each Seeker.”

“What he means is that he heard Scrapper or Soundwave say it will take ten solar planetary cycles and he’s trying to make himself appear intelligent by quoting them and claiming it’s his own information,” Thrust said.

“Enough, all of you,” Blitzwing said. He was amused by their banter, but this wasn’t the time or the place. “We need to set up a better defensive position around the shoreline. The Autobots know that we are here and they will do everything within their power to prevent us from awaking Trypticon. They will make a move against us. We need to be ready for them.”

“We’ve already sent them running,” Skywarp said. “They fled right before you got here.”

“Be that as it may, we need better security. Megatron’s orders.” That ended the debate.

“How soon do you think they’ll return for another attempt?” Thundercracker asked.

“Not sure, but it will be soon. They can’t afford to allow us to get the Titan free so they’ll throw everything at us. We must be ready for them.” Blitzwing walked over and activated the long-distance communications. “Blitzwing to Megatron. Come in, Lord Megatron.”

Megatron’s image appeared on the screen. “What have you to report?”

“As per your orders we have fueled Trypticon with the energon cubes. He is at eight percent.”

“Excellent. Astrotrain will be along with the Constructicons and the haul of energon needed to awaken the Titan. The Constructicons will help the excavation process.”

“As you will it, Lord Megatron, but I fear that with so many Decepticons here that will mean we will have to transport energon back and forth between your tower and Trypticon. That will put a strain on our energon rations.”

“Let me concern myself with energon rations, Blitzwing. You just focus on getting Trypticon operational. Soon we will have a solution to our energy problems. I’ve dispatched Rumble and Frenzy to find a human that will be of benefit to us. He will help us understand the natural resources here better and we will be more effective in energon manufacturing.”

“Very well, Lord Megatron.”

When the screen went blank, Blitzwing turned back to the Decepticons. “Ramjet and Thrust, go to the surface and begin construction of the security cannons. You should be able to find plenty of alloy around here to build what we need from those crates.”

The two Seekers left. “Dirge and Skywarp, I want you to make sky patrols. After we’ve confirmed the position is secured, I want the dozen Insecticons that are guarding the shore to return to their work.” The other two Seekers nodded and left, leaving Blitzwing and Thundercracker alone.

A _bleep_ echoed inside the chamber. Thundercracker leaned forward and studied the controls. “Someone is signaling us. It’s from… Cybertron!”

“Put it through,” Blitzwing said.

Shockwave appeared on screen. “Thank the Allspark. I’ve finally found you… where is Lord Megatron?”

“He is away at the moment,” Blitzwing said. “How fairs Cybertron?”

“We are on the brink of ruin. The planet has less than two hundred solar planetary cycles before all the energon is gone. However, that isn’t the worst news. There is a Decepticon Titan by the name of Overlord who has claimed leadership of the Decepticons. His act of treachery has created two factions of Decepticons. It is imperative that Lord Megatron return to Cybertron and put this Titan in his place and restore the Decepticons under one leadership. Once that happens I can return to finding a way to reenergize the Allspark.”

Blitzwing nodded. “I will ensure Lord Megatron knows the situation and he will handle the situation as he deems necessary.”

“Good, I hope to see our leader return soon. Shockwave out.”

Blitzwing stared at the blank screen. “How is it that someone created another Titan? I thought the information was lost.”

“The Decepticons captured Iacon while we slept. No doubt the Autobots kept records of how to create them. That must be how this… Overlord was created,” Thundercracker said.

“We must notify Megatron at once,” Blitzwing said.

* * *

Warpath studied the shuttle that was jutting out of the side of a protrusion of the planet’s surface. “That’s the Ark.” There had been a real fear that the wreck that they would find was a Decepticon warship.

“I’m picking up several energon signatures,” Jetfire said.

Cliffjumper walked over and studied the screen. “Look, there is a defensive wall covering the opening. That means someone survived to build it!”

“True, but we must be cautious,” Warpath said. “Jetfire, arm yourself, and open a hailing communication and see if we get someone to respond.”

“This is Ironhide, I’m picking up four Cybertronian life forms. State your names or we’ll blast you out of the sky.”

Warpath slapped the terminal in joy. “By the Allspark! This is Warpath. I’ve brought Perceptor, Cliffjumper, and Jetfire across the universe to find you.”

“Touch down outside the wall. We’ll have drones come out and verify your identity. I believe you, Warpath, but we can’t take chances.”

“Understood. Tell me this though. Does Optimus Prime still function?”

“He does.”

A surge of emotion swept through his processor. “Thank the Allspark!”

Jetfire landed where he was directed and drones came out, inspecting them as they stepped out of the jet. As soon as the last Autobot was clear, Jetfire transformed. Once they gave the all clear the four Autobots went into the Ark. The entire crew was there save Prowl.

“Did everyone survive the crash landing then?” Warpath asked.

“Yes, but that goes the same for the Decepticons,” Ironhide said. “We’ve been back online thirty solar planetary cycles.”

“How fairs Cybertron?” Optimus Prime asked.

The jovial spirit fled Warpath. “It barely holds on. With Megatron gone the Decepticons have been divided. Shockwave leads one group while a new Decepticon Titan named Overlord gained control of the Terrorcons and a number of other Decepticons.”

Perceptor stepped forward. “Kup and his Wreckers have kept the two factions fighting one another while Chromedome and I worked with Alpha Trion in our efforts to reestablish the Allspark. Unfortunately, we never figured anything out. Alpha Trion went offline during a Decepticon ambush as we attempted to change locations.”

Optimus Prime stepped away and leaned against the computer terminal. “How many more Autobots must die before this war is over?”

“Elita One still functions as does the other female Autobots. At least I believe that’s the case as I fell into Old Cybertron,” Perceptor said. “Jetfire and the others found me and I joined them on their quest to find the Ark crew.”

“You make it sound like there aren’t any Autobots on Cybertron,” Red Alert said.

“I forget. They wouldn’t know,” Cliffjumper said. “Shortly after you left, the Decepticons attacked Iacon it was an all-out attack the first of its kind since energon was so low. Many of our fellow Autobots fell that day. If not for Ultra Magnus, Defensor, and Omega Supreme we’d have been annihilated. We had to flee Cybertron save the small unit that remained hidden.”

“We had learned of the attack, but we’d hoped that the Autobots still held Iacon,” Wheeljack said when Optimus didn’t speak.

“We did try to take it back, that’s when the Decepticons reprogramed Metroplex’s hull into Overlord,” Perceptor said.

“They converted Metroplex’s spark to be a Decepticon?” Wheeljack asked.

“No, thankfully Perceptor and Chromedome escaped with both Fortress Maximus and Metroplex’s sparks. Somehow they made another spark somehow,” Warpath said. “I don’t care to know the details so don’t try poking my processor with questions, Wheeljack.”

Optimus Prime stood and returned to the group. “We must plan and think of a way to retake Cybertron.”

“With the loss of Iacon… and so little energon what chance have we of succeeding?” Jetfire asked. “I believe in you, Prime… it’s just you’ve not seen what our world has become. It’s practically dead already and overrun with Decepticons that are fighting for the last slivers of energon.”

“With the help of the life forms that dwell on this planet we’ve learned of a way to harness the local star’s radiation and charge batteries. We’ve yet to create these solar panels as they call them, but I believe in time and a few modifications we can return to Cybertron and power up the Allspark,” Wheeljack said.

“You make it sound like we can defeat the Decepticons here. Now that they’ve found Trypticon there is no way we stand a chance,” Skids said.

“Oh! Speaking of Titans,” Perceptor pulled the container over. “I brought Metroplex’s spark with me from Cybertron.”

The Autobot crew looked at each other. “You brought Metroplex’s spark?” Wheeljack asked.

Opening the container, Preceptor nodded. “Here, see for yourselves.” The brilliant glow from the spark basked everything in a blue glow.

“It looks like the Allspark is smiling upon us,” Rachet said.

“If we begin construction of a city, then we could create a new hull for Metroplex,” Wheeljack said tapping his head. “I’ve got all the information I need to create what we need and with the stockpile of energon crystal we have everything that we need.”

“Before that, we need to go to this planet’s moon,” Optimus Prime said. “There are dormant Cybertronians there that need to be awakened. With Jetfire here that mission has become top priority.”

“Give me some time to recharge and I’ll take whoever wherever we need to go,” Jetfire said.

“See to it. Autobots we’ve got things to see to,” Optimus said. “Let’s prepare.” 


End file.
